Out of Our Control
by Little Creature
Summary: There are some things in this life that are out of our control: like who we fall in love with and when it's time to go. AU
1. Preface: The Beginning

Out of Our Control  
Preface: The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything HP related in the past or present, blah, blah, blah…

* * *

"_There are some things in this life that are out of our control: like who we fall in love with and when it's time to go."_ -Dusty Drake

He knew when he woke up the day would an interesting one. There just seemed to be something in the air that told him this. He felt it rush through his body and end in a shiver. It could have been the crispness on the beautiful fall day; or perhaps that there was good news in the letter he received from his parents the night before; it could even have been from the perfect breakfast his house elf had made him. Whatever the reason was, when Draco left his house that morning, his day only progressed.

It started out as a typical weekday morning: headed to café Pickles for his morning scone, then onto the sit on the bench in front of the London Eye to read his newspaper, the Daily Prophet. Being in muggle England, naturally it had a charm on it to look like the normal Oxford Gazette. And when the time that he normally checked in at work arrived, Draco strolled down Dartmouth Street to MalCorp.

He stood outside a moment, rather pleased with himself as he admired the building. It was the sixth installment he made after his parents went into retirement a couple years ago, leaving everything to him. He had made the decision then to readjust his outlook on life. Why kill all the muggles when you can simply take advantage of their naivety.

The company employed mostly wizards and witches for the upper management jobs and lowly muggles trying to make ends meet for the entry level positions. No muggle ever made it past a mere supervisor.

His company took off within the first six months. He had made a huge risk buying three dying corporations at once, regrouped them, reorganized, re-staffed and then let them loose on the public. Soon the gold was pouring in. This led to his buying branches four, five and six; named nothing but MalCorp and the street they were on.

He had made his personal office at MalCorp-Dartmouth (although he did have one in each building). Draco loved the old buildings and dark secrets surrounding this particular area more so than the others. Not to mention the views were phenomenal.

The day had streamed by pretty quickly and before he knew it, Draco was back out walking the streets of downtown getting ready to head home, when he heard a familiar name being spat like poison. "Do not touch me, Harry Potter!" With a slight narrow of his eyes, Draco turned to watch the scene unfold.

Draco leaned back on the corner of the building, out of direct view from the quarrelling duo with a smirk. He had turned just in time to see the small red-head push none other than perfect-Potter away from her. Had he not known better, Draco would have thought he could see loathing on her features, but that could not be. The little Weasley and Saint Potter were bound to be married by now.

"Come on, Ginny. Hear me out." He pleaded.

"I have nothing to say to you nor do I wish to hear what _you_ have to say."

The words were like venom dripping from her lips. He half expected her to spit at him; that is what lowly blood-traitors do after all. But she didn't, instead she moved to start her escape only to be cut off by the boy again.

"Ginny, we really need to resolve this. It's been years. People are suffering." He said as he tried to hold her hand.

She snatched it away like he was fire. "Touch me again, Potter and I'll hex you right here in front of all these muggles."

Draco's eyes widened in surprise. Little Miss Weasley had referred to him as Potter?! Something was wrong and yet sooo _right_. He could feel a little spark in him that propelled him to move forward. Ginny had moved off to the side to get around him again but Potter was attempting to corner her. Draco didn't know quite what he'd do or say but a chance to make Potter even madder was hard to pass up.

He walked up behind Potter right as he was going to hold her shoulders in an attempt to make her listen without retreating. His left hand never made it so far.

"Is everything alright here, Ginevra?"

Potter turned in surprise that quickly boiled into anger. "Do not touch me you filthy snake." He said filching his hand back.

"I do believe the lady had told you the same thing."

"This does not concern you." He growled.

"Actually," Ginny started, slapping his other hand off her left shoulder. "It does. Thank you, Draco. You're timing is perfect, per usual." She stuck her nose in the air a little and pushed past Potter. Draco held out his arm for her and she linked her hand in the fold of his elbow.

"Evening, Potter." Draco said as he led Ginny away with a smirk.

She didn't so much as look back. Instead she continued to grumble about 'that damned Potter' until they were well around the corner.

Draco couldn't decide which part of this he liked more: the look on Potter's face when the two of them walked away together; the fact that the one girl he wanted attention from walked away on his arm; that same girl referring to him as Potter; or simply the looks he received from the passersby. All were a treat in one form or another and he couldn't keep the smirk from his face no matter how hard he tried to remove it.

He looked down to the small Weasley on his arm. She had grown in the years since Hogwarts. Her hair had grown long, a dark sleek fiery sheet of silk. Her eyes were hard and dark. She had turned rather thin as well, but he could feel the strength in her hand as she attempted to let her stress leave her. Her freckles still dominated her face but they seemed so dense that they made it appear that she had a darker skin tone than hundreds of freckles.

He was still watching her when she huffed, which to him sounded like a cross between a growl and a sigh. She stopped and looked up to him and his observations about her eyes were true. They were a dark, cold brown that seemed to go on forever. The liveliness that once radiated off her now came in chilling waves of defiance and hot waves of rage.

Her expression was bored when she spoke. "Thanks. I really didn't want to break our law of mixing magic with muggles. But oh, I would have."

Draco felt a smirk replace his coy grin. "Anything to piss Potter off is a pleasure."

"If that's the only reason you need, I'm sure you'd enjoy being in my shadow for a day."

"I see it wasn't the happily ever after marriage you thought it would be."

"Marriage?!" She scoffed. "Not a chance in this world! Not after the hell's he put me through."

Draco smiled. "May I treat you to some coffee? I know some silent charms to turn it into just about anything you can imagine. A little fire whiskey, possibly. Take the edge off."

Ginny only seemed to think about it for a second before nodding stiffly. "Alright. Perhaps if Potter things I'm involved with you, he'll back off a little. And I will never touch the stuff as long as I live." She said forebodingly. He could have sworn he had seen her eyes cloud over a little.

He brought her to the cute Café Noir on Palmer Street. They talked for hours and it seemed that she might just dislike The-Boy-Who-Lived as much as he, if not a little more. Every time he was merely referred to, a heat rose over her and her eyes would flash something he associated with a death glare. But it wasn't this night that he would find out the reason, though he was sure she had one.

-----

That was three weeks ago, seven dates ago. He had been out with her last night too but at the end he had asked her out for the following Saturday (it was now Friday) instead of waiting his usual two days before contacting her for another. And when she had answered she had given him a peculiar look; one he couldn't quite read. At first he thought it was pained but when she exhaled and nodded, agreeing with a sigh, he realized it was pained but not necessarily because she didn't want to.

But then he had received an owl from her at work asking for him to meet her for lunch. He had sent her a chocolate bar from Rococo Chocolates when he was visiting MalCorp-Marylebone. He knew her love for chocolate- she always ordered something layered in it or doused in it. So he had owled it to her on his way back. When he entered his office there was an owl there with a letter attached to it from Ginny asking if he'd meet her for lunch at noon at Café Noir.

So Draco walked back out of his office with parchment in hand. On his way he bought a single white rose, tied the small card containing his response and headed to his destination to meet her.

He walked in and she was enthralled in a book, sitting at a back table with nothing but a mug of something warm in front of her. She didn't look like she had been in a good mood today, in fact, she looked rather pissy.

The look made him smirk. There were certain moods on women that had a pleasant affect on him, and though her darkness was enthralling, it was her smiles and laughter he strived for. She was a completely different person than she used to be; one Draco couldn't seem to stop thinking about. That both captivated and irritated him.

Draco strolled over and dropped the rose in her book before taking a seat across from her. He saw a small smirk form as she read the simple 'yes' he had scrolled on the small card he had attached as his reply. Ginny closed her book without marking the page which led him to believe she hadn't really been reading at all.

"So, couldn't wait till tomorrow night to see me?"

"You figured it out. How ever will I hide it now?" She said with a pointed look.

He ordered himself a latte. When it arrived he charmed it into a Butterbeer. "To what do I owe this luncheon, my dear Ginevra?"

"Actually, its not necessarily pleasant business, if you want to consider it business at all."

"When with you, it's normally pleasure." He said sipping his beverage of choice.

She nodded, sadly he thought. "Today you might think otherwise."

Draco was about to counter what he thought was banter when she started rummaging in her cloak before pulling out a small photograph and placing it in front of him. Draco looked down at the black-haired, green-eyed boy who stared up at him blinking. He had a somewhat stoic expression for one so young- couldn't have been more than four. There wasn't much of a smile present either.

Draco looked back up to Ginny, who for once had a little bit of expression to her. Still he couldn't quite name what he saw in her features. "Why are you giving me a picture of Potter when he was young?"

Her eyes immediately told him that he wasn't seeing the point. It that moment he knew; he was ignoring what it really meant. She gave a slight shake of her head before asking him if he saw a scar.

He didn't and turned it over to see the name scrolled across the back read 'Daigen Weasley, 3 years.'

Dread clutched his stomach in a fist and began squeezing to the point of nausea. It was he shaking his head this time as he looked back up to her. "Tell me something I want to hear." He said very quietly.

She gave what sounded like a bitter chuckle and a sarcastic nod as she looked down. Then she shrugged before her eyes met his again. The things he had always read in her eyes didn't make sense to the fact that she had a child. With Harry Potter. Her eyes should be soft and warm oppose to hard and cold. She shouldn't be filled with so much hate and rage toward the family she had- or at least the father of her son.

"He's the reason I hate Potter. Or it may be the other way around; a combination of the both. That boy is the reason I hate everything with black hair and green eyes. He's the source of my misery and anger and depression."

It sounded as if she were talking about Potter but instead kept referring to the child. "Where is he now?" He heard himself ask, not sure of what his mind was trying to settle on.

"My mothers, as always."

"But I've dropped you off at your apartment. I've even been inside once-"

"He lives with her, I live alone."

"And Potter?"

"I don't know where he lives but it's not with me or my mother. He's forbidden to take the child outside of my mother's house."

"Why?"

"Because I say so." She said darkly.

There was a long moment of silence in which Draco stared at the picture of the child. What seemed like hours later he looked back to her, to her same bored hard look. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Had he been anyone else's I'd have simply told you I had a child. But he's not just anyone else's. Also, I've seen you more in the past three weeks than I've seen anyone related to me, including that child. I thought you had a right to know so your decisions to keep asking me out are based on all the attributes of my life, including the ones I didn't ask for or want and can't get rid of."

With that said she gave him a weary smile and stood. She placed some money on the table for her beverage before retreating, drawing her hood up as she walked out the door.

Draco was left staring at a picture of Potter's son. Ginny's son. And yet, something just didn't seem right. Not right at all.

* * *

-LC 


	2. Perfect Potter

Out of Our Control  
Chapter 2: Perfect Potter

* * *

Ginny didn't really know what to expect. It seemed strange that her comfort and anticipation would come from the person who she thought her opinion of would never change. But since the day she had run into him downtown (the day he had helped her maneuver Potter), she had seen him numerous times since, each visit being a bit more pleasant then the one preceding. He had come to her rescue. Rather, truth be told, Potter's rescue since it would have been he in a world of pain had he managed to get both hands on her. She had been prepared to fight muggle-style.

She had had no thought for who she was walking away with but when she finally came to her senses she had already been sitting with the dark, former-Slytherin for two hours. They had been talking about God knows what when he offered to walk her home. She accepted simply because he was keeping her mind off brooding. He had dropped her off in front of her apartment door.

When she turned to him, he was shaking his head with that same arrogant grin as he had always worn. Only this time instead of finding it irritating, she found it a little appealing. A little. She felt a small smile form. "What?"

"You've just managed to amaze me is all."

"Really?" She said as she leaned back against the door, crossing her arms. "How is that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"You are absolutely nothing that you used to be. And _that_ I never expected. I certainly never anticipated your abhorrence for Saint Potter as thorough as mine."

Her grin darkened. "You haven't seen anything yet."

He grinned, his stormy gray eyes flickered a moment.

Ginny pushed herself off the door and placed her hand on the door knob. A light –_click-_ sounded that the lock had undone itself. "I'd invite you in," She said still looking at him. "But I'm not sure you're ready to be amazed anymore."

Draco chuckled. "You're probably right. I'll be in touch, Miss Weasley. Have a nice night."

Two days later she had received an owl asking her out for Friday night. At first she had thrown it away, deciding that it just wasn't worth her time to fraternize with the enemy. But as she walked by the bin and saw the letter once more, she realized he was never really _her_ enemy. Her brother's perhaps. Potter's definitely. But what exactly did that have to do with her?

So she replied back the next afternoon with a simple yes as an answer.

She knew he had been pleasantly surprised to see that Ginny Weasley had made herself a decent life. No more second hand clothing, no more charmed room only being held up with spells. She could afford the things she wanted as well as living comfortably.

There were a lot of aspects about Ginny that had changed but her mood had been the biggest most obvious one. The reason would have to wait.

He had taken her out many times and each time they had both been surprised at what the other had to offer. He was still dark and bitter and thinking he was King Shit but he seemed to have humbled out a little. He had become more responsible, learned when to hold his tongue and how exactly the best way to give payback would be. He had expressed his knowledge and understanding of waiting for the right time before you make your move and because of this, he had gotten out of many scrapes and made a name for himself that wasn't handed down from his parents.

He had grown in height and appearance: his hair still almost stark white, and eyes just as lifeless gray as they used to. He seemed to take great pride in his look and took special care to be presentable. His attitude had even gone under makeover, coming out more polite, well rounded, and calculating.

But some things never change. His disdain for those not of pureblood hadn't softened. His dislike of muggles had only increased. And his pride had only grown.

So when Ginny found that she might actually be starting to like him, and when she saw that he was starting to grow a little fond of her, she knew it was time to tell him. She hadn't bothered before because, simply put, it was none of his business. He was merely a way to keep Potter from her back. But now, things had changed.

When she saw the look on his face at the realization of who the child was, she felt the urge to say 'There are still many surprises you have yet to learn.' She did not. And when he asked about the living arrangement, she wanted to scream that she didn't want any children and hadn't for many years yet, if ever. She was still young and had a life to make for herself _before_ she'd be ready to take on the chores of parenthood. Instead of reason she told location.

Therefore when she left, she didn't expect him to show up the next evening for their date. So Ginny curled on the couch and started to watch a video orb until she heard the knock on her door. She tossed the device to the side and strolled over to the entry.

Draco stood with a solemn expression, a small bouquet of flowers in his left hand. Ginny didn't say anything, only moved aside to allow him entrance and close the door behind him. She summoned a vase with water and accepted the flowers with a thank you.

With all salutations out of the way, they were left staring at each other. "I thought better of just dropping you because there are so many aspects of what's been going on over the last weeks that don't make sense to me. I won't bother to mention that I don't really _want_ to drop you. So I thought instead of a formal 'going-out' date, we'd go to my place for a more proper surrounding for some explanations."

Ginny gave a weary sigh and a slight nod. She hadn't told anyone the truth about what really happened between her and Potter. No one knew. She'd have to tell Draco though if she wanted to keep him around. With that knowledge she thought he just might be more hassle than what she needed right now.

He had no sooner taken her hand when he apparated them to the foyer of Malfoy Manor. He hung up his cloak and turned to her. "I want some answers before I decide if I can live with this or not. I haven't hid the fact that I like you so to make it fair, I'll answer whatever questions you have for me in return."

Again Ginny nodded.

Draco led them into the dining hall where a large dark wood table sat in the center of a fairly empty and dead-looking room; perhaps it wasn't used much. The meal was served with several different plates and numerous amounts of chocolate accompanying many. It made her smile. Draco was actually very thoughtful.

She sighed and began, feeling it better to just get it over with. "I never loved him. I never wanted any kids until I was in my thirties at least. And even then, it would have depended what my life was like. I certainly never planned on having kids with him." She began as the flashback started.

---Flashback---

_Graduation from Hogwarts meant a great many things: freedom, adulthood, a career and more importantly, time alone with Harry. For the first six months things were going great, even if a little trying. Secondary school was a little more difficult than she anticipated; responsibilities meant less freedom than she had hoped for. And time alone with Harry wasn't nearly as fun as she had expected. _

_From the days following graduation, he had been bugging her for marriage, for a family. He kept the pressure on her to 'further' their relationship; take the next step. It started out in subtle ways; minor hinting here and there that progressed to flat out telling her what he wanted. No matter how many times she had said 'no, I'm not ready' he just would not take the hint. _

_The trio had been planning a little vacation that Ginny had been invited to join in on. At first she had dreaded it, fearing all the harassing Harry could do while it was just the four of them, and later two of them as Ron and Hermione had some alone time. In the end she agreed because she figured she could keep everyone so busy that there would be no time. _

_It happened on the third night. They had all purchased fire whiskey and decided to try the intoxication scene together. It started out the four of them, but eventually Hermione and Ron had taken off to the bar for more of a variety. Ginny didn't quite feel the dread yet. She was feeling too good. She also didn't realize that while she kept drinking, Harry had stopped, but encouraged her to continue. _

_Then no matter how many times she said no, it went unheard. _

---Flashback Interrupted---

"He raped you?!" Draco said incredulously, horror stricken.

Ginny blinked at the disruption. "I… we were not in the right mind-"

"Did you or did you not say no?" He asked flatly.

Ginny frowned. Its not that she didn't remember the night clearly, because she did. And it's not like she welcomed what had happened, because she hadn't. She had just never thought of it in those terms. She did, however, clearly remember saying no. "I did."

"Then it was rape. It _is_ rape." He said, his temper rearing its head.

"I guess I just don't like that word."

"Like it or not, forced against ones will has a name."

"Can I continue?" She said in a flat tone.

Draco nodded, though now Ginny didn't really think he wanted to hear more. That was ok, she'd continue anyways, not wanting to have to answer questions later she could have already covered.

"The next morning, I demanded to go home. Said I wasn't feeling well. I silently swore never again would I touch any fire whiskey."

---Flashback Continued---

_She refused to talk to Harry, wouldn't even look at him. It stayed that way for months. And when she finally couldn't hide her stomach anymore, she came clean with her family. _

_First she went to kick the crap out of Harry Potter- the damned Saint. "You are not to claim paternity, understand?!" Ginny demanded._

"_What? Why? We can make this work, Ginny." He said reaching toward her. _

_He was greeted with a wand pointed in his face forcing him to freeze. "You might have lived through Voldemort, but I promise you will not live against me."_

_He didn't say anything. So she continued. "If you do happen to spill on 'accident' I will take this child and go underground. You will never see nor hear from us again. Do I make myself clear?"_

_He had agreed. A few days later, she made the announcement to everyone else._

"_I'm pregnant." She had told the sea of red-heads with the addition of Harry and Hermione._

_There were shocked gasps and wide eyes all around. _

"_W-who is the father? Where is he?" George had demanded._

"_That is not your concern." But that wouldn't be the only news she would be spilling today. "Also, I have found a place for myself across town. I will be moving out this weekend."_

_It took her hours to fend off the questions, concerns and anger she received from all around her. But no one held in as much anger as she did. Finally she was able to escape claiming the excuse that the baby was making her tired and she needed to rest. Not liking the retreat, her family still let her go. _

_It was easier to avoid the annoyances of her family and block Potter from her life when she didn't live at the Burrow anymore. Now she concentrated on praying that the baby would at least have red hair and not look like his father. Yes, his. She was having a boy._

_But she was disappointed when the baby finally came. Ginny cried the entire time she was in the hospital, refusing to go home for a week. And then cried the entire trip home on the Knights bus. She didn't tell anyone when she went into labor and she didn't tell anyone when she took him home. She named him Daigen Weasley because she hated the name Daigen- so every time she said it, she'd be reminded of how he came into the world and why, who. And she would never ever let her child bear his last name. _

_Ginny had contemplated putting a charm on his hair and eyes, the rest were minor if the major features were missing. But in the end, it would require too much up keep._

---Another Interruption---

"Wait a minute. Everyone just backed off when you moved? How in the world did you get _your_ family to leave you alone? And Granger? I won't even ask about Potter."

Ginny growled at the interruption. She noticed it caused him to smirk slightly. "I didn't let any of them help me move. I hired wizards to do the work and gave them a false address. I then hired the best I could find to place charms to make me untraceable and unplotable. I spent quite a bit of money for my solitude."

Draco shook his head.

"Can I finish now?" Ginny said with a glare.

Draco chuckled and nodded.

"The first night was miserable. Every time he'd cry, I wanted to pull my hair out. Every time I needed to stop what I was doing for that baby, I wanted to scream. Every time I looked at him and saw Potter, I wanted to kill that damned man who caused this. So the next morning I brought him to my mothers."

---Flashback Continued. Again---

_She was shocked to see Ginny show up with a bunch of baby stuff floating behind her and the bundle of blankets she thrust in her arms containing the now -finally- sleeping child. Ginny asked if the baby could live with her. She agreed assuming she'd be coming as well._

_That didn't happen. Never would it. Live in the same household as all the overpowering, overprotecting Weasleys. Not ever going to happen again. But Ginny gave her money and would continue to do so in support of the boy. _

_Before leaving she forbade her to let the child out of the house with Potter. Making the same promise as before, to take the child and run away underground never to be seen again, if her wishes were not obeyed. _

---End Flashback---

"And they believed you?"

Ginny raised a brow. "You don't?"

She could tell he was thinking about it.

"I can do my job anywhere, and make enough for a nanny. I just figured my mum would rather see him and spend time with him, so I gave her the option first."

"So you never have him spend the night? Ever?"

"No. I send a chunk of gold from each pay check-"

"Potter?"

"I don't need his help." Ginny said venomously.

"Then why don't you raise your son?"

"Because I don't want to, Draco. I don't want children. I have never wanted children. To keep him around would not only destroy his life, but also make us both miserable since the amount of resentment I already hold toward him would be multiplied by… I don't even know how much." She said, her voice getting higher with each passing syllable.

"Ok, ok. I was just asking."

Ginny glared at him.

"So… when do you see him?"

Ginny grumbled, irritated with the subject. She pulled out a charmed locket from her pocket and set it on the table. It opened to show a moving hologram of the boy playing with Ron and Hermione in the present time. After a while of watching that, Ginny pushed a button to view prior recordings she had saved. Each showed the boy having fun, laughing and running around with various Weasley people until either Ginny or Potter showed. He'd always shown hostility to his father and gotten stoic and quiet the moment Ginny walked in. He'd instantly sit, silence consuming him.

"I have never talked down of Potter in front of him, so I assume the hostility comes from his unconscious knowledge of the tension that always flies when he and I are in the same time zone."

Draco watched the boy for a moment before looking up to her to study her as she watched her son. She seemed to show indifference. The attitude he always associated with cold he realized might be weariness instead. He closed the locket and stood, taking her hands and pulling her to her feet. He spun her around once and pulled her close into a slow dance position; one they'd been in a few other times before.

Ginny looked at him curiously.

"I like both your scowl and smile because both suit you entirely. Your dark demeanor fits in with my life perfectly. The irritation that creases your delicate features is very becoming and your laugh is like nothing I've ever heard." He said, tracing his thumb down her jaw as he looked into her empty eyes. "I'm sorry you had to disrupt your life like this-"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Don't treat me like I'm a broken toy, Draco. I've been handling it without pity and 'understanding' for years. I'm a big girl."

Draco nodded. "I know. Just let me finish."

Ginny sighed and tilted her head slightly as his fingers trailed down her neck ever so slowly. "You've renewed my disdain for him a hundred times over. I _am_ sorry you went through this, are going through it. And I'm glad I didn't just drop you like I would have normally done."

"I must be special." Ginny said with mocking giddiness.

Draco shook his head. "Cant take a compliment?"

"Was that a compliment? I thought it was more like a 'lucky for you' comment."

"Gin, you are impossible." He said leaning in and placing a light kiss to her nose.

Ginny smiled as he slowly rocked her back and forth, doing a very light dance.

"My turn." Ginny said, gathering Draco's attention and finally changing the subject. "Where are your parents?"

Draco shrugged. "No idea. When I graduated, they retired and took off somewhere. They signed everything over to me; I receive a letter every week or so with an update."

"And what would they think of you dating a Weasley?"

"Oh… I see where this is going now. I don't really care what they think. Its not their choice and I kinda like how this is going."

"Kinda, huh?"

"Hey, I can't change over night completely. I'm still heartless and cold, you know."

Ginny giggled as she looked to her hands on his chest and when she looked back up again he had a smile that she hadn't ever seen before. Perhaps a true smile? It was wonderful, whatever kind of smile it was.

It must have been a pleased smile because he kissed her gently, holding her like she was glass and able to break at any moment. She smiled against his lips and he pulled away with a slight chuckle.

"Happy?"

Ginny shrugged. "I have more questions, Malfoy." She said giving him a teasing look.

"I'm listening, Miss Weasley."

"Death Eater."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Are you asking if I am one?? You can search me for a dark mark, Gin, you won't find one. Besides that, you know as well as I that Saint Potter destroyed Voldemort years ago; there are no more Death Eaters."

"They could be planning a reunion or a revolt or something."

"If they are, I know nothing about it."

"Your parents?"

"Ginny… do you trust me?"

She looked at him a little surprised with the question. Trust was something she never did anymore. There was no one worthy of such a vulnerable state. And yet…

"Yes." Ginny said with a taken aback chuckle. "I do."

"Then believe me when I tell you I am not involved in anything dark. I admit that there was a time years ago when I wasn't sure where my loyalty lied, but that isn't a problem anymore. Since then I've only ever been loyal to one person: me. And now perhaps two." Draco said finishing the last very quietly.

Ginny nodded and after a time of attempting to read what she saw in his eyes, she rested her head upon his shoulder. They danced by the fire light the rest of the night, revealing secrets and fantasies they had told no one else.

* * *

-LC 


	3. Losing Control

Out of Our Control  
Chapter 3: Losing Control

* * *

He wasn't sure exactly how it happened. All he knew was that he was falling for her; hard and fast. He could list a hundred reasons why he did but can't come up with more than a handful of why he shouldn't: she is a Weasley, blood trader, and… there may actually have been another reason; it wasn't coming to him. But now just over three months since he had learned of Daigen, he could come up with only two solid reasons why she should be off limits. Unless you want to count the fact that she shares a son with Potter. But, in her defense, she was not exactly in the right state of mind to stop him; she had said no. 

But the reasons he was falling for her were growing by the day: her attitude sent him running for his money so to speak. He loved her feistiness, her stubbornness, her confidence and the list goes on. He loved that she shared a common hate with him: Potter. It was a plus for him that her family life was less than perfect and right now she was only happier to do anything to displease them, including dating a Malfoy. On top of that, she was extremely easy on the eyes.

He was almost a hundred percent positive that the only reason she had agreed to go out with him the first few times was to spite them and keep annoyances far away from her. But he was sure her feelings had changed a short time after that.

Draco was plagued everyday with thoughts of her; what they'd be doing next time she visited, how many more kisses he could receive, what he'd have to do to make her smile -no, laugh. He had to see her pout and her anger and her moodiness. All of it intrigued him. Her hair was satin soft and such a deep red it gave him the impression of blood, not fire.

Her skin was so smooth, what little he was able to touch of it. She had only let him hold her hands on few occasions. She was stingy with how much physical contact she was willing to have with him. Draco knew the reason and it not only infuriated him but it also made him hunger for her more. What would he have to do to get a little hug from her, a little touch? Hell he wasn't picky, she could slap him and he'd end up with a dumb satisfied smile on his face.

But when she showed up unannounced, he knew the exact reason why. He had been preparing what he'd say to her once she did call on him. He had an explanation, a speech, an apology all planned out and rearing to go. The look on her face just tore him apart. And her words stung like nothing he had ever felt before.

He had opened the door to stare into deep brown eyes that were normally pretty lifeless and hollow but at this moment filled with a hard resentment. Her face seemed fairly expressionless, but after so long in her company he could feel the heat radiating off her and her displeasure eminent under her façade of placidness.

He made to talk but his attention was drawn to the bright red howler in her left hand that was still gushing with furious words. It had been drowned out moments before as he stared into the dreaded hours that would come that it would take to convince her that he wouldn't let it happen again. But now the pitch of the woman's voice -whom he assumed to be her mother-, rang through the chilled night's air.

"_As if it's not bad enough that you need to associate yourself with him and we're assuming you have since he knows about Daigen- certainly Harry wouldn't have talked to him, but to sick him on Harry is galling. It was so unsuspecting and brutal to see such a thing. Then he had the nerve to turn his wand on us, as if we had crossed him! Only a monster would attack the innocent minding their own business for no apparent or provoked reason. We were all there Ginny; we know Harry didn't so much as see him before Malfoy was upon him, beating him and kicking him… That monster…"_

And it carried on and on and on. There were sobs present- he was sure every time there was a breath taken it was shaky; she was hysterical. He could imagine the old crow trembling with worry over the bloodied Harry Potter. Or should he now be considered Harry Weasley since he'd basically been adopted in?

Draco led her in and shot the howler into the fireplace where it disbanded with a shriek and a red puff of smoke. He watched it settle in among the regular flames before being able to force his gaze back to hers.

It was the same unnerving scene he had been greeted with at the door. When she spoke, her voice was cold. "It's my turn to consider dropping you. You better have had a good reason for saying what you said."

The portion of the howler he heard said nothing of his words. He assumed they had been in the prior piece he had had the fortune not to hear. The woman's voice was like nails on a black board.

Draco's mind raced. He felt his heart quicken. He wasn't ready to let her go just yet; possibly not ever. The conclusion had come to him after he had realized he may have put their relationship in jeopardy. Ginny was an excellent companion to him, one he could not replace.

He felt his head shake. "I-I…"

For once in his entire life he had found himself utterly speechless. It took him several minutes before finding his voice, and courage, to say what he needed to. During this time he noted another thing that he loved about her: her patience.

"I… didn't mean for it to happen. I had no plan for it. As it happened, it was like I stood off to the side and watched myself."

---Flashback---

_There were no other words to describe the feeling that washed over him as he saw Potter round the corner with the Weasley clan than his blood began to boil. There was no child among them, only the twins, Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Granger and Potter had been out. He assumed Daigen was home with Mr. Weasley. _

_He was too far away to hear the conversation but he had never been filled with more hate than he was right now. The whole group of them, the nerve of some people! Could they really have been this blind all these years as to not question Ginny's change? Had they really not reexamined the situation concerning Potter and realize something was horribly wrong? How dense could people be? Especially a family that claimed to love their daughter._

_He had refrained from going over there and giving them a piece of his mind. He had shown great self control not to hex them where they stood. All that faded when Mrs. Weasley patted Potter on the back as he laughed like he had a right to be there. _

_That was the last chain cut, loosing him from where he stood. He was upon them before he knew what happened. Draco had a hold of his robes the second he was in reach. Potter only had seconds to see what was going on; the rest of the clan was stunned into silence. _

"_How dare you?" Draco growled. _

"_Wha-" was the only thing that sounded from Potter's lips as Draco's fist stopped any remaining sound._

_He did not let him go even then. With two more punches to his jaw and a jab to his stomach, Potter was on his knees. "Have you no shame!?" He hissed and pulled him up by his hair once more. This time his hands snaked around the boy's neck. "Have you no conscience?!"_

_He wanted to cause bodily harm. He needed to feel Potter's muscles tighten under his grip. He had to know that Potter was in pain and feel the pleasure of knowing that he was getting what he deserved. But this would not be enough. _

_As the blood streamed from the saint's bloodied nose and mouth and struggled against his grasp, Draco spat with more venom than he thought he had in him. "You don't deserve to live."_

_A new rush of power surged through him as the strength ended in a punched that had Potter released from Draco's grasp and on the ground. He was too weak to even pant from the lack of breath caused by the chocking and in so much pain his body twitched in response. But there were no tears. He had not suffered enough yet._

_Draco kicked him three times: once in his ribs and twice in his stomach. Finally his eyes glossed over. _

_It had happened in a mater of seconds, the attack not lasting more than a minute and a half. But when the Weasley's were finally able to grasp what was happening, Draco finally remembered his wand and held it at the group before they had time to react. _

_He made not a sound and he assumed since they thought he had gone mad, they didn't attempt to move or speak. _

_Draco's eyes turned down to Potter who still managed to keep his focus on him._

"_Tell them why Gin hates you. The real reason, Potter. Tell them why Daigen came into this world unwelcome by his mother."_

_At last a tear trickled down Potter's cheek._

_He turned and before his back was completely to them he disapparated._

---End Flashback---

Draco tried to gage her reaction. It was hard to tell what she was thinking when she kept her expression so blank. It was even harder when she turned away from him.

Sudden terror gripped his heart as he inwardly started to panic.

"I'm sorry, Gin. I just couldn't bear the sight of him being treated like the perfect son they hadn't had when I knew what he'd done to you. I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to say it. Really I didn't. I didn't mean to betray your trust."

Her sigh stopped his rambling but she kept her back to him. He waited. She was going to say something. Or at least he thought she was. She didn't.

Draco closed the short distance separating them but didn't touch her. He stood right behind her, was sure she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Please, Gin." He whispered. Anything to make her understand; anything to make her stay, he thought. "I can't imagine my life without you."

It was his weakest moment he could remember in his entire life. Draco couldn't think of another time where he felt so helpless; like he'd just stop living if she turned him away.

It was still a moment longer before she turned to him with a very minute smile. It turned into a slight frown. "Perhaps it was time for them to find out."

Initial relief swept over his body.

"I can't say I'm too appalled that you beat him to blood, either."

He couldn't help the strange giddy feeling that rushed through him from his stomach causing him to laugh out loud in reprieve. He grabbed her and pulled her into his embrace before he could think better of it. He didn't need to. She wrapped her arms around him, shaking her head against his chest. "You may be an idiot but you know, Draco, your heart just might be in the right place."

He pulled her back a bit to kiss her. He loved her kisses. They were so invigorating and yet so energy consuming. She had forgiven him after he had betrayed her trust. He was so happy and relieved that he could feel tears well in his eyes, though he refused to shed them. He wouldn't loose her this night and he'd make damn well sure he never would; definitely not for a reason that was in his control anyways. God help the person who tries to take her from him.

She pulled away from him with a slight frown. "I'll be receiving howlers for weeks now."

"I can fix that too if you'd like." He said with a devil's grin.

Ginny smirked. "I think I'll just let them come and not give them the satisfaction of a response."

"I assume since they had sent it he's not told them yet." Draco said.

Ginny shook her head. He may not tell them. But then again, the thought was now in their heads. It had been acknowledged even if they had ignored the idea of a _real_ truth, whatever that might be. If nobody else figured it out, Hermione would. And knowing Hermione, she wouldn't be fast to drop it either. It was only a matter of time.

Five days! It was five whole days she received howlers every two hours it seemed from every member of her family. Her mother and Ron had sent the most; which she fully expected. And as she assumed, she had not received one from Hermione.

The last howler she received was at 9:45 on the fifth night. The next day she hadn't received one. She had a few suspicions, one being they had given up. But knowing her family and having the Weasley blood course through her, she knew this was not the case. Another would be that Potter, feeling guilt, would have begged them to stop. That was the more likely conclusion.

Two days after the howlers had stopped; she received a letter from Hermione asking to meet for lunch. Then she knew. "He told them."

Or if they didn't really know, Hermione did. Potter must have said something to them and Hermione had read between the lines. Just like the brilliant girl she was, Hermione would come to her first with her suspicions before voicing her conclusion to the rest of the family.

Ginny accepted the invitation and then sat around her office trying to decide just what she'd say to her. Instead of coming up with a game plan, she decided to just see how it went and go from there.

Ginny walked into the Three Broomsticks, a place Ginny hadn't been since school, and saw her sitting on the other side in a booth. She looked nervous, her hands fidgeting on the table. She had cut her hair short and had apparently put a spell on it to make it sleek and straight; not nearly as fluffy as it had been in prior years. This made her realize she had not seen her in quite a while. To her surprise, she felt no guilt.

Ginny sighed in contempt. She was not looking forward to this meeting. In over three years she hadn't once mentioned what had happened between her and Potter to anyone. She had made it clear to those who were prone to ask questions not to and the others created distance because of her change in character. And now, this would be the second time she'd have to speak of the circumstances that brought Daigen into the world in the last four months.

She couldn't decide whether or not this was a good thing. Yes the truth would come out and yes Potter may just get what he deserves but at what cost? She had known Draco's temper when she told him and knew how close they had gotten so she couldn't be really upset with him. He was only thinking of her. She found she didn't want to be upset with him either and it bothered her more at the thought of not having his company on a somewhat nightly basis than to speak of the incident one more time.

It did bother her a little that she had become so close to him. She often found herself irritated that she was with a Malfoy of all people. Anyone could have been an improvement over him. Except that wasn't how she felt at all. Complete opposite in fact. She had grown affectionate to him and was pained to admit that she didn't want him out of her life just yet.

Pulling herself from her thoughts, Ginny made her way over and sat across from Hermione. Hermione offered her a smile which Ginny returned very lightly.

"How have you been? You look really good."

Ginny thought for a moment. She hadn't considered how she 'had been' in quite a long time. "I'm excellent, thank you. Yourself?"

Hermione shrugged. "Not bad I suppose."

Ginny nodded. She knew Hermione wanted her to ask about Daigen so it would prove she wasn't completely heartless. But Ginny wouldn't. It did bother her slightly that she just didn't care. He was Potter reincarnated. "I like what you've done to your hair." She said instead.

Hermione smiled and ran a hand down the side. "Thanks. It is so much more manageable this way."

Food came and they ate a few bites. The small talk was old and uncomfortable. Hermione felt it and so she began with the reason she had wanted to meet Ginny in the first place.

Ginny saw her place her fork back on the napkin and place her hands in her lap a moment ago and waited. She had kept her eyes on her food but seemed to be contemplating how this conversation should start.

Then she looked up. "The reason you've been so uninvolved in everyone's lives has to do with what we've all been trying to overlook. In light of recent invents… I don't think we can ignore it anymore."

Ginny waited until there was something that needed to be said by her. So far it was only speculation.

"Harry said that you didn't want to have kids. We all knew that but somehow had convinced ourselves that you changed your mind. We should have known the truth when we saw how you treated Harry and how… detached you are with Daigen. I don't want to assume something so I'm here to ask you what happened because I want to understand what Malfoy was talking about. And I think… if Harry… … well, he shouldn't be treated like a doll because of everyone's pity if he… isn't as innocent as he's lead everyone to believe."

Ginny hadn't really changed expression at all. She only sat and listened. And now she retold the tale of what took place and how she turned to bitter; how she had become jaded.

Hermione, once realization hit but refusing to interrupt, had placed a hand over her mouth in shock. Ginny didn't really think the shock was from surprise; she had basically said she knew but wanted confirmation. The shock was from the disbelief that Harry Potter, the hero that saved the entire wizarding world from the dark and evil Lord Voldemort, had done such a thing.

When Ginny was done retelling the events that lead up till now, Hermione was left with wide tear-filled eyes. "Oh Ginny, why didn't you tell someone?"

Ginny fought a frown. "I didn't really think it was anyone's business."

"But… all this time… Harry…"

Ginny didn't say anything.

"Oh Ginny-"

"This is I another reason I never told anyone. I don't need pity or understanding. And though I was upset with Draco when I initially learned what happened, I now believe that Potter deserved what he got even if it should have come from me. He's had just as much time to confess what happened as I have. And he's been there with you all almost every day."

"So you are really seeing Malfoy?" Hermione said as a second unasked confirmation was made.

Ginny nodded once.

"Is it because it would make Harry mad?"

"It started out that way but it has nothing to do with him anymore. It hasn't for a while now."

Hermione was at such a loss; Ginny could see it written on her face. "How long have you… two been together?"

"Almost five months."

"Has he met Daigen?"

Ginny shook her head.

There was silence for a while between them. Their meals had been left forgotten as their eyes held.

"Ginny I'm so sorry. I never wanted to believe… but I should have known… I'm sorry."

Ginny frowned. "Stop apologizing."

Hermione nodded minutely.

Lunch lasted a while longer; their chatter had died down considerably. Ginny answered all the questions without hesitation, only stopping to think when it had never crossed her mind. It happened more frequently than she imagined it would. Many things she had never thought of, some surprised her.

When Hermione left, Ginny was left with her thoughts. Thoughts of the little boy she left behind and of the man who appeared to be a steady figure in her future. What would life demand next? When would the two lives demand to be combined?

* * *

-LC 


	4. Daigen

Out of Our Control  
Chapter 4: Daigen

The entire week after her lunch with Hermione she had received dozens of letter from her family. She read the first few but with the bombardment of owls sweeping into her house, Ginny left a drawer open in her desk for the owls to just drop the letters in. She still received no letters from Hermione but was ok with that. She had set everything straight.

Ginny was surprised however to find she received a howler from her mother shrieking about how she left everyone in the dark about this. How could she not tell them what happened? They are her family. And still Ginny did not respond to any of it. She had created distance for a reason, not to be bothered now that the truth was told.

A week later the letters had started thinning out; Hermione had flooed to ask her to lunch again. She figured an in person invitation would be acknowledged since she guessed Ginny had stopped reading the mail. Ginny accepted and again they met at the Three Broomsticks. It was apparent that Hermione wanted to tell her what happened when she revealed the truth to everyone; she had wanted to assure Ginny that Harry was finally getting some repercussions of his actions.

But Ginny wanted none of it. "I don't care, 'Mione. I agreed to lunch because you are an old friend and the only one bright enough to listen and ask questions. But I don't want to hear what happened or how he's doing or anything concerning the Weasley's or Potter."

"You are a Weasley too." Hermione had said irritation apparent on her face.

"I am."

"Then how can you say you don't want to know what your family has done? Are you spending so much time with him that you're just as cold hearted as he is?"

She had said it out of frustration but as soon as it slipped her lips her eyes widened and her hand flew to her mouth. Hermione attempted to apologize but Ginny just shook her head. "Maybe I was quick to believe you were the smart one who didn't assume." She said quietly and waited a moment to collect and organize her thoughts into words she was willing to say. "Every one of those Weasley's decided to make Potter the victim when clearly he was happy with the outcome of such events while I grew more… bitter. Not once did they ask him what had happened but instead became content to let me walk out of their lives. It's not my fault everyone chose to see what they wanted. And Draco has no affect on my personality at all except that he has made me happier in the past few months than I have been in years. I had become cold hearted far before we got together."

The lunch ended shortly after. Upon Hermione's departure, the letters had stopped. It had been longer months than she could count since she had seen her son or family. Potter had attempted to corner her occasionally but that was the only time anyone had tried to talk to her.

It happened only a month after she asked herself the question: When would the two lives demand to be combined? She and Draco had been spending quite a bit of time together since Draco's beating of Harry Potter. They'd enjoy the simplicity of just sitting in front of the fire, not necessarily talking but rather taking pleasure in the company of the other. The incident had made them closer. Whether she liked it or not, he had been thinking only of her when the beating occurred; his old hate for him had cooled over the years and they had run into each other on many occasions, Draco not giving him the pleasant provocation of a glance. But filled with a new fury and hate for what he had done to Ginny in creating Daigen, Draco had lost control.

Tonight they were enjoying one of their recently favorited past times, dancing in front of the fire. After the initial night that Ginny had informed Draco of her child and he had taken her in to his arms and rocked her gently in the firelight, they had assumed this position many nights a week. Sometimes they'd chat while they swayed, other times they'd simply relish in the warmth and comfort the other provided.

It had shaped up to be one of the quiet reprieves until Draco had decided it was a good time to take their relationship a step further.

"When do I get to meet him?"

"Who?" It was a stupid answer. There was only one 'he' Draco could be referring to.

"Daigen." He said, choosing not to call her on the foolishness of the response.

"Why would you want to meet him?"

He pulled her back to look at her. "Because I have grudgingly accepted the fact that you are a permanent figure in my future. In being so, I think I should meet the man I am sharing you with."

"I'm not being shared by anyone. I cannot remember the last time I saw him."

"Which is very sad if you think about it."

"I don't think about it."

"You should."

"I don't."

"So when?"

"When what?"

"Gin, I want to meet your son."

Ginny glared at him. "And if I don't want you to meet him?"

"Why would you not want me to? I wont hurt him; I wont teach him to hate his father, I'm sure he'll figure that out on his own; I wont teach him any dark magic or try to create another Dark Lord. I want to meet him."

"Why?"

"I told you why. We're together. He's a part of you whether you like it or not. I want you to be a mother to him. He didn't choose who he was born to or the circumstances surrounding his creation. It's a really shitty thing to do to keep him parentless, Gin. I want him to be involved in our life together."

Ginny pulled away from him. "It's my decision what kind of relationship I have with him-"

"You don't have one at all. You've never given him a chance."

"I'll let you meet him." Ginny said finally. "But don't expect much from me."

Draco grinned at his success. "When can I meet him?"

Ginny frowned. "When do you want to?"

"Tomorrow night."

Ginny huffed a little and gave him the slightest of nods before disapparating from his arms. Even as she left, he smiled further. He would finally meet the boy who could have been a clone to the original Potter; looks wise anyways. He'd soon find out in what other ways he was like Potter.

It was a two-fold test: he needed to know if he could live with a child that so thoroughly resembled his father, the one person Draco hates the most in the world. And he wanted to see how much Ginny trusted him. It turned out to be a good amount since she had decided he could meet Daigen.

He turned to see his mother open the door with curiosity reflecting in her eyes.

Even as a growl crept through his chest, Draco couldn't seem to get the smirk to fade completely. "Mother. I wasn't expecting you home."

"Yes, I could hear that. Draco, what are you getting yourself into?"

He frowned completely now. "That is my business." He turned and looked into the fire. Truth was he'd asked himself that same question many times. It was always left unanswered.

"I… love children you know. I would have had more if I was able."

"You cannot meet him. I had to practically beg and I will not share my time with them. Not yet."

There was silence for a moment. He knew she hadn't left yet. It was only a matter of time before she spoke once more.

Narcissa sighed. He could tell by how quiet the sound was that she was still just inside the doorway. "What are your plans?"

"I don't know yet. I wasn't exactly prepared for her to accept on the first try." The thought made him smile. She was growing fonder of him.

"Might I make a suggestion?"

Draco turned. "That depends. What are you expecting in return?"

"Nothing. I only want to help. It can be hard to get in a child's good graces when the parents are divorced."

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I'm listening."

"How old is the child?"

"He's almost four."

Narcissa nodded. "I recommend the Ground Round. It'll have entertainment for him and food. Then you could come back here and he can play with the Entertainment Orbs while you and this woman spend some quiet time together."

Draco nodded once. It wasn't a bad idea. "Thank you. I'll look into it. How long do plan to be in town, Mother?"

"Only a couple days." Her normal snooty demeanor was back. "Your father and I have a few engagements that we wanted to attend. Then we'll be out of your hair again. Though I do wish to meet this girl you're serious enough with to meet her child."

"Not now mother. Perhaps another visit." And he turned from her once more.

* * *

He waited pacing in front of the fireplace that stood in the entry entirely for the floo network. He wasn't nervous at all. Why should he be? It was only a child. After all, even if he ends up not liking Draco, it's not like Ginny would stop seeing him. The boy was merely a burden to her.

The thought make him frown. No child should be disliked by their mother. It was an unfortunate situation; one that Draco intended to change if given the opportunity.

He turned when he heard the fire flare up to see Ginny step out in black robes with dark green piping and a low cut. Her hair was up in what looked to be a once sophisticated hair style but was falling around her face. She was beautiful.

His smile faded when he did not see the child with her. He raised his brow. "Did you forget him?"

Ginny scowled and stepped to the side. He had been hiding behind her. His bright green eyes sparkled as they met Draco's and an uncertain smile sprang to his lips. His jet black hair was kept short and in an attempt to be presentable state. He wore a green and blue jumper with a cloak around him but open, his hands clasped behind his back.

He really was the spitting image of his father. It was stomach wrenching. Could he manage to look past that? Is it possible to associate himself with the boy knowing whose blood ran through him? More importantly, could he manage to look at him and see Daigen instead of Harry Potter all night?

Daigen seemed to be studying him just as thoroughly. His eyes scanned over Draco before resting once more on his face. He had quite the intense gaze for someone so young. His posture did not give the impression of shyness; instead he stood tall, if not defiant. Draco knew that he was not shy; instead he was just as impossible as his parents. How he knew this he didn't know. But he was certain.

Draco stepped a little closer and held out his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Daigen turned his head to the side minutely before placing his hand in Draco's. "Daigen Weasley."

Draco smirked. Daigen mirrored the look. It was then that he knew this boy was nothing of his father.

Draco took them to the Ground Round just like his mother had suggested. It was a wizarding take of a muggle restaurant. The tables were stationed into three different 'theatres' with two dozen four-person tables in front of a large white screen where they would watch a 'movie' as the muggles said, while they ate. Outside the theatres was a large indoor playground equipped with the usual play stations with additions of a mini Quidditch pitch and a battle station with governed wands.

Draco took great pride in seeing Daigen's eyes light up when he looked at the play areas. After a good look around, his eyes shot up to Draco in permission to play. In turn, Draco looked to Ginny for permission. She was looking around suspiciously at the children with an expression he couldn't name.

"Gin?" He asked quietly.

She looked to him and blinked once. "This is your outing. You're in charge."

He grinned and looked back down to Daigen. "Go play. We'll be over there when you're hungry." He said pointing to some tables.

"Thank you." He said with a nod. Daigen pulled off his cloak and looked around for a hook. Draco took it from him and the boy ran off.

He watched him for a moment. Daigen stopped just in front of the three different stations and looked at each in turn. It brought a smirk to Draco's face to see Daigen head to the Quidditch pitch first.

Draco looked to Ginny who had been watching one of the movies through a door to their left. He walked behind her and rested his hands on her hips. He felt her stiffen slightly and spin her head to him before she relaxed again. When her face was turned he kissed her cheek. She gave him a smirk before moving her attention back to the screen.

"Come on." He whispered in her ear and led her with his hand on her back to one of the tables.

Ginny followed without complaint or talk and sat across from him after he pulled her cloak from her shoulders as well, her eyes seeking another movie screen. Draco shook his head and set all three cloaks in an empty chair before sitting down. Draco watched Ginny a moment longer, his eyes trailing down her neck and lingering on the bare skin just at her plunging neck line.

With a forced breath, he brought his attention back to find Daigen. He was standing on the pitch with broom in hand, pointing at something (one of the goals by the looks of it) and talking very heatedly. The girl he was talking to was older and had a very disgruntled face. A moment later Daigen had thrown down the broom and left the pitch with his head held high. He was grumbling something that looked quite a bit like 'don't follow rules' and 'cheat' as he made his way across the room. Draco again found himself with a smirk.

He watched as Daigen headed to the battle station. They each had vests on and when the spell or hex was said and their aim was correct a red 'X' appeared on the front. Daigen only lasted a while over as well before he had gone up to the attending witch and complained that his wand was broken. She cast a couple spells at a play vest to find it was in proper order. To this Daigen said 'Tried jelly legs. It not work.' The witch tried to explain that only "special" spells work to which Daigen pulled off his vest and headed out of the battle station.

Draco found himself chuckling as the boy headed to the playground section.

Ginny had looked over at his laugh. "What?"

"It appears Daigen is too smart for both the rigged Quidditch and wands."

Ginny raised a brow. "Oh?"

Draco briefly explained what he had observed and was pleased to see a smile flicker on Ginny's lips before she managed to hide it. "I imagine that George and Fred taught him a few spells with wands and Ron must have him a Quidditch genius by now."

Draco chuckled more.

Daigen played a while longer on the playground, taking special interest in climbing up the slide and trying to jump over another little boy who was going down. They'd tangle into a heap and slide the rest of the way until they hit the ground laughing loudly and then running to do it again. It had to have been close to an hour later that Daigen came back to the table to eat. He climbed up in his chair and sat on his knees to be at the right height and looked between the two adults with a calm demeanor.

"Ready to eat?" Draco asked.

"Yes." Daigen said with one nod.

"Then I'll let you and your mother pick the theatre while I grab us some food. Sound good?"

He wasn't sure whether it was fear or uncertainty or just sadness that filled the boys eyes at the mention of him and his mother, but his whole body seemed to wilt as he nodded and looked to his feet. Draco glanced to Ginny who still seemed to be in her own world as she smiled at whatever movie she was watching. So he looked back to Daigen who was very down cast.

"Actually I think you should come with me to get food and we'll let your mother pick a movie. I don't know what you like to eat."

Daigen looked up with a suspicious look. The boy was smart, that was clear. He knew the exact reason Draco had changed the plan and it wasn't because he didn't know what Daigen liked to eat. But he smiled and nodded.

Draco pulled Ginny's attention from the screen to relay the new plan. Ginny pointed to the video in the room she was watching and headed there with the cloaks to find seats for the three of them before they had even stood. Draco watched her escape before turning to the boy. He looked sadly after his mother for a moment before his attention was back on Draco. He gave him a slight smile, still sad Draco thought.

He stood and pulled the boy along to the food court. Again Daigen's eyes lit up as he looked around to the two dozen different food vendors. Most children would be overwhelmed but he stood next to Draco, clutching his hand lightly and looked at each window carefully before looking up to Draco.

"What would you like?" Draco asked.

"Any?" He asked.

Draco nodded. His first instinct would have been to say 'yes, I have more money than your whole family does put together so pick whatever you want' but thought better of it. After all, the boy wasn't even four yet, which surprised him because of his intelligence and ability to understand.

Daigen looked out among the sea of options before pointing to one. The choice surprised Draco. "Cajun it is." He said and led Daigen over.

Daigen was still too short to see over the counter at the cart with pans of food to choose from. Even on tip toes his eyes just barely made it over the rim but there was another lip before he could even see into the cart at all, never mind down to the food. Daigen looked up to Draco.

Holding his hand was one thing but he'd never held a child. He rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably and clicked his tongue in his mouth as he considered his options.

As if Daigen could read his thoughts, he said, "I'm not heavy or mean."

Draco looked back at him again with a smirk. "Ok, then." And he turned to face the child. Again he froze. _How_ do you pick up a child? How are you supposed to hold him?

Daigen again read his discomfort. He pulled Draco down and climbed into his arms with a grin. "I won't tell." He whispered.

"How old are you again?" Draco asked as he stood.

Daigen beamed. "Not 4 yet."

They chose their food. Daigen showed concern about what to pick for his mother. "You know what mum likes?"

"Yes."

"How?"

"I spend a lot of time with her." Draco had answered.

"Oh." Daigen said a little saddened again.

On the way back, Draco and Daigen stopped at a stand to situate the food on the trays. He turned to look at Daigen and bent down to his level. "Wanna know a secret?"

Daigen nodded with a grin.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise!" He exclaimed.

"You'll be spending more time with your mum too."

Daigen's expression fell. "She don't want to."

"She doesn't know what she's missing. I'm showing her that. Just you wait, Daigen."

Daigen gave him a small smile. "How?"

"Because I think she's hiding from something she doesn't know. Besides, since I'm going to be spending a lot of time with her, I'm going to demand that you spend some time with us. When she sees how much fun we have, she'll want to have fun with us too."

Daigen smiled.

"It might take some time. Are you patient?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Then let's get started."

The two headed back in to the theatre to hear Ginny laughing at the movie. They ate together without discussion as their eyes kept to the screen. Draco took to watching the two of them instead of paying attention to the pathetic form of muggle entertainment.

He marveled in the fact that Daigen was nothing like Potter despite his appearance. He was brilliant and stubborn and daring; not at all afraid to state his mind. He admired that. It made him curious as to where he learned to be like that. Ginny was probably right, the things he'd learned about Quidditch and spells came from her brothers. But if he remembered correctly, the ones that spent the most time with him weren't the brightest of the bunch. On top of which, certain attributes he couldn't link to running in the Weasley family and most likely not from his pitiable excuse for a father.

Ginny was a most remarkable specimen. For some reason he couldn't get enough of her appearance tonight. She must have come right from work; possibly had to stay late and that didn't allow time to change. But she looked breath-taking in black and green. The cut and cling to the satin robes was complimenting everything about her. It even managed to bring out her eyes with not a quality in the clothing to do such a thing. She was quiet and stoic; completely uninvolved and detached. In all her elegance and personality… Ginny Weasley was a perfect fit to the impossible shape of the only piece of the puzzle his life was missing.

The end of the movie brought a yawn from Daigen and so the three headed back to the manor. He led them into the den on the first floor south wing and set Daigen on one of the leather bound sofa's while Ginny sat in a chair close to the fire. Draco brought in a basket full of Entertainment Orbs for him and the box that caused them to activate.

Draco moved to Ginny's side and kissed her forehead. "I'm going to grab you two a couple blankets. It's a little cold in here. Perhaps some wine for the two of us?"

Ginny placed her soft hand on his cheek and smiled lightly. He took that as a yes and kissed the palm of her hand before retreating into the hall. He crossed the room with a fond smile to Daigen as he crossed the threshold. His mother was lingering at the bottom of the stairs. Draco shut the door quietly.

"What are you doing home?"

"Your father had a headache and so I brought him home to rest. I was on my way out when I heard you speaking." Her eyes kept glancing to the door. "Can I…"

"I told you no."

"Draco, please."

"Mother – you just can't. If you saw who… and the boy… no mother." Draco said crossing his arms and holding his position that blocked her from entering.

Narcissa narrowed her eyes. "Who are you hiding in there, Draco?"

"I am not hiding anyone. There are a lot of things that change and a lot has happened. She's not anything like them anymore and has more hostility towards Potter than we all do. For good reason I might add. And if you saw the boy, I know you'd assume… and I can guarantee all you assume would be wrong. So, I don't think it's the right time yet. And I _know_ Father would not be pleased so I need time to decide the best way to tell him."

He was rambling. They both knew it. This alone made Narcissa more impatient. "You've raised more questions than you've answered."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Wait here."

Narcissa nodded and he returned to the den closing the door almost entirely. He knew his mother could peek in through the cracks but he didn't care much right now. He either needed to get them out of the Manor or get Ginny's permission for his mother to meet Daigen.

He watched the boy for a moment on his way by. Then he knelt in front of her. Her eyes moved from the fire down to his. A playful smirk graced her lips. "I see you didn't find any blankets."

Draco grinned. "It is a big house. I couldn't remember the last place I found one."

She pulled him in a little so he was leaning in on her lap. She ran a hand through his soft hair. He'd have loved to stay in the position with her for a while longer except that he could feel his mother's eyes on him. "Listen, Gin." He started in a low voice. "My parents decided to show up last night and they were scheduled to be at an all night event except that my father went ill and came home. My mother heard us and… she wants to meet Daigen." He finished in a whisper so as not to catch Daigen's attention.

Ginny narrowed her eyes and sat up a little pushing Draco away.

"I know what you're going to say," Draco began again before she could say anything. "Trust me; I've been trying to convince her that it's not the right time. But my mother had tried for more children after me since I was a year old. Due to complications with my birth, she was unable to bear more children. Anyways… just the look in her eyes… I do understand if you say no though."

Ginny looked over to Daigen. He was sitting back on the couch with an Entertainment Orb in his lap as he watched the screen only he could see. He seemed to be dancing along to something only he could hear. She frowned. "Look at him." She said.

He knew exactly what she was referring to: the fact that he looked identical to his father. "I know. I tried to explain the situation without doing so. I told her that whatever she assumed was not the case at all. She'll respect all your wishes and she won't ask about it until you want her to know. She's not nearly as critical as my father. And she's pretty understanding."

Ginny sighed and forced a smile, though it was small. "Fine then. It's still your night."

Draco leaned in and kissed her softly before returning to his mother. He stepped out and closed the door behind him. He knew she had been watching though they were far enough away that she couldn't make out what they were saying; the firelight was throwing shadows around the room so he knew she hadn't read their lips either. But recognition of the women she had seen through the doors danced in her eyes. A knowing smirk lingered on her lips.

Before he was able to speak, Narcissa managed to get a quick comment in. "I should guess that there is a good reason you are with a Weasley."

"I won't let you meet him if you're already going to judge what you know nothing about." He could feel a bit of irritation swim around in his blood at the way she said Weasley. He'd become pretty defensive when someone speaks down of Ginny, be it by name or family. She was not one of them anymore. She was his now.

"I'm sorry. I trust your decisions. If you deem her worthy enough to be with you then I will accept that. Dare I ask who the father is of her child?"

"You won't need me to tell you once you see him. I'm warning you now; it is **not** what it seems."

"Fine. Fine."

Draco frowned before opening the door. Narcissa immediately turned to the boy. She watched him for a moment before slowly making her way over to him. Her hand reached to him before she thought better of it and turned to look at Ginny.

She had stood, hands clasped in front of her; an indignant look upon her pretty features and scowl trying to hide itself. "Ginevra." She greeted with a nod.

"Mrs. Malfoy." Ginny said back in the same cool tone.

Narcissa glanced to Daigen and back to Ginny. "May I?"

Ginny nodded once.

Narcissa turned back to find the boy had looked up and was watching her now. She circled around to sit on the couch next to him. Her gaze was steady and intent.

Draco had moved over to stand with Ginny. He pulled her hand into his and laced his fingers with hers. Ginny was still watching with narrowed eyes. She could see realization creep through Narcissa's eyes in recognizing the resemblance between Daigen and Harry. But she didn't mention it. And whether she wanted to admit to it or not, she did feel something for the boy; her protectiveness to keep him away from people was enough to prove it.

"My name is Cissy."

Daigen turned to look at his mother and his eyes turned to Draco. Both nodded so he turned back. "Mine Daigen."

"What are you watching?"

"Witch and Warble."

Narcissa nodded. "Is it good?"

Daigen shrugged. It was a cute gesture on one so small; it caused the corners of Draco's lips to curve slightly.

"Wanna watch?" Daigen asked.

Narcissa smiled softly. "I would love to." She sat back on the couch and Daigen crawled over to her and moved the box between them. Narcissa touched the pad so it would recognize her and she'd hear and see the simulation as well. "Would you like to sit in my lap?" She offered.

Daigen looked up to her a moment before nodding and climbing on to her lap.

Draco watched further as the two got comfortable. Narcissa ran a hand down his dark hair attempting to smooth its messy array. He caught the small hint of a content sigh. His mother would not be heading back to her event anytime soon. She has few things in life that she feels passionately about: children are one of them.

Draco pulled Ginny along through the double door on the wall perpendicular to the doors leading into the hall. It was a small ball room with a large piano off to one side. The torches lit when he stepped foot in the room and the piano was charmed to play quietly.

"Roli." He called.

Instantly a house elf appeared and bowed at his feet.

"Bring us some wine."

"Yes sir." And he disappeared.

Draco pulled Ginny in close and glided her gently around the floor. He felt her relax into him as she leaned her head against his shoulder. Draco rested his cheek on her hair, taking in the scent that she always smelt of heaven. He would often catch a glimpse of his mother and Daigen; her holding him close or running a hand through his hair. And he seemed at ease to be in her arms as he reclined back on her nuzzling his head as his eyes drifted close. One time in particular when he had looked up, she was watching them. They held each others gaze steadily; she not knowing quite what to think of this situation; him daring her to pry them apart. Eventually she nodded slightly and gave him a ghostly smile. He returned the smile before sweeping Ginny around and out of sight.

They rocked in silence for a long while. The light music was relaxing. And the breeze as they moved was refreshing. He could stay like this forever if given the chance: Daigen in with his mother, Ginny here in his arms. It was the perfect ending to any fairy tale. The thought made him want to laugh; his life had been anything but a fairy tale. But at least now, it was finally starting to get on track. He just needed to keep it that way.

"When do I get to see him again?" He asked softly. He felt her sigh.

"You had to ruin it, didn't you?"

"I'm not ruining anything, Gin. I can't help but feel that my life is perfect right now. There's no one I'd rather have in my arms; my mother is ecstatic to have a child curled in her arms; and I cannot say how relieved I am after tonight to have spent this time with Daigen _and_ that we enjoyed our selves."

"Why can't you accept that he is not a part of my life?"

"Because he is a part of you, even if you refuse to acknowledge it."

"And if I don't want to spend time with him?"

"Well, I'm older than you so I'm pulling rank. I demand to spend time with your son!"

Ginny had to fight to keep the laugh from escaping when he pulled age on her. It was his goal to make her laugh. And he did, even if she swallowed it before it came out.

"I'll make you a deal. You can see Daigen as often as you want on a couple conditions. You cannot change the way I feel for him so stop trying and know that I am not looking for a father for him. He has one." The last few words were more of a growl than normal conversation.

"Deal." He kissed her soundly and felt her smile a little before he pulled her back into dancing. His eyes searched out to the room where Daigen and his mother were to find that he was curled at the end of the couch wrapped in a blanket; his mother gone and the orbs on the floor in the basket. He felt a smile pull at his lips again. He had to force it to stay down; he's been smiling far too much lately.

-LC


	5. Little D

Out of Our Control

Chapter 5: Little D

It was getting close to their one year. Everything in their life seemed to fit perfectly together. And his plan to unite mother and child was working, albeit slowly but either way it was working. He had caught her on more than one occasion smiling at the boy. He had learned to recognize when she was at least a little pleased with something Daigen did or said. She had stopped putting up such a fight every time Draco wanted to see Daigen.

He had also managed to get her to attend a dinner with her family once a month. This one took him a better part of six weeks to accomplish with him constantly on her about how important family was. At first it astonished her to see him speak so highly of family when he clearly didn't have the best relationship with his; he still hadn't told his father about them. Eventually she gave in making it on one condition: it would be in a public setting.

Draco had realized quite a while ago that Ginny had been hurt by her family and nothing anyone could say would heal the wound; hurt because no one was clever enough to see that she was hurting. When they had decided to allow Potter to remain in their family they had completely pushed Ginny away from them without realizing. It hurt her more than she'd ever allow anyone to know, even herself. He saw it in her, even as she replaced the hurt with anger long ago.

There was no hope for Potter and Draco didn't attempt to mend that bridge.

He had learned that the Weasley's had pushed Potter out the door upon learning the truth. The betrayal and lies that he circled around them in order to stay on the good side to the family he loved – and who loved him—was far beyond what anyone had even thought. It was more than Draco had thought too. He had told them on numerous occasions that he and Ginny talked constantly and that she just needed time to get her life together. She felt she needed to prove her worth before she allowed herself to be a mother. He had told them that Ginny was living in a shamble, her way of punishment, at a dead end job and that all the money she could afford had went to take care of Daigen, that she barely had enough money to eat most weeks; her only hope at a happy life would be, one day -- when she was good enough -- they would be a family. He had told them that she set down the rules that she did in defiance, in a cover up to hide her feelings. She needed to appear strong even though she felt a failure.

He hadn't just told necessary lies, he told lies to make her look like a disaster and that he loved her so much that he'd let her do this on her own. He was sacrificing his life to allow her to go through her phase of depression until she deemed herself commendable enough to merit a life with Harry Potter and their son.

The lies continued much deeper and more thorough; it was to the point where Draco was sure he had started to believe them himself. It was sick. Her family was finally realizing this. They gave Potter the option to get help or stay away permanently. He had even broken down into tears, crying about how sorry he was and that he just loved them, all of them, so much that he was trying to do anything to get her back.

Hermione had been the pillar in this one. She stood in between the Weasley's and Potter, demanding he leave. He had no right among them after what he had done to Ginny, someone who she had trusted. He had no right to see his son after the things he had done to his mother.

He had left them finally and Hermione had refused to allow him back until he had proof of his change; proof of his attempt to get help. Draco had also learned that Potter was allowed back in with them only occasionally and it depended who was home; some refused to be around him anymore. It had been almost five months that he was not allowed near the Burrow. Mr. Weasley refused to speak to him, to even look at him. He made sure not to be home when Potter was around. Mrs. Weasley was clearly torn; her motherly side reached out for him, she had grown to love him as a son. The other part was furious for what he had done to her only daughter. Ron had taken to becoming almost entirely mute and couldn't look at him. He'd hang his head when Potter was in the room and walk out with hands in his pockets. The twins were livid and not allowed to be in the same vicinity as Potter.

Draco was primarily pleased with the outcome and thought it best for the lot of Weasley's if Ginny spent some time with them. Dinner seemed right to Draco. And Potter was not allowed to attend; Ginny had endured enough by him.

Draco's relationship with Ginny had only grown. Ginny no longer flinched when he got too close or stiffened when he came up behind her. She had grown comfortable in his presence and had admitted as much. She was happy; she had told him so not too long ago. Still, their relationship was tame. They avoided the subject of love completely and his physical contact with her was still minimal. She just wasn't ready and he knew this without asking.

As far as his relationship with Daigen was concerned, it couldn't be better. He indulged the boy in things he had always wanted to do as a child but was never allowed because he is a Malfoy. Daigen had grown to trust him and would floo in on him occasionally between visits just to 'chat' as he said. The first time this happened, he was taken by surprise to see the little boy's head in his fireplace. But the child grinned and said he threw a fit until he could call on Draco. They talked for a while, Draco sitting to the side of the fireplace and Daigen lying on his stomach with his chin in his hands.

It was with a fond smile that he waited for them now with the last few months swimming in his mind. He had something fun planned for Daigen this night.

When the fire roared behind him he turned to see Ginny standing there in a short robe with long sleeves. Her hair was down and a little wind-blown but beautiful. The dress robes were fairly revealing and his eyes stayed glued to her figure for several minutes before he managed to look up to her pretty face.

She watched him with a smirk. "Like what you see?"

"I've never denied that I want you, Gin." And he walked to her encircling her in his embrace. His teeth went to teasingly gnaw on her neck as his hands ran down the silky smooth fabric that covered his every fantasy.

She laughed a little and waited a few moments before squirming from his grasp. The look on his face made her smile further. He was pouting. Draco Malfoy was pouting.

"Can't I just…"

Ginny shook her head. "You'd not want to stop."

Draco nodded. "Just a little?!" He pleaded, hunger and neglect apparent in his eyes.

Ginny laid a soft hand upon his cheek and he leaned his face into it. "Not yet." She whispered. "I… I'm not ready for something that I can't completely control."

"I'd never hurt you, Gin."

The fierceness burned from his eyes. She nodded once. "I know that." Her voice was only just above a whisper. "Please understand, my only… experience… was-"

He stopped her words with his lips in a gently brush of a kiss. "It's ok." He said a moment later, all his longing and frustration gone being replaced with softness. He shrugged. "You know how I can get."

"Yes." And she turned from him. "I do. Which is exactly why I shouldn't let the past dictate my future so much."

He walked behind her and laced his arms around her waist. "Stop this. Certain experiences have a way of ruining things forever. When the time is right, you'll have no more doubts."

Ginny hung her head a little. "When the time is right, it might still be a nightmare for me." She shuddered a little.

She had confided in him that she still relived that night in her dreams every so often. That was what she was referring to. He also knew that particularly traumatic experiences have a way of causing illusions to form over a real life incident that has nothing to do with the past.

"Gin, I will make it the best night of your life. Everything will be perfect and your only thought with be happiness. I promise. When you're ready." He whispered and kissed her neck with a feather-light kiss.

She sighed and covered his arms with hers. They stayed like that for a few moments.

"I have yet to learn why you have arrived early but without your son and in such a tasty little piece of fabric I might add."

"I just wanted to let you know I might be a little late. I'm supposed to be meeting Persephone from work so we can get some gowns for an event that's being held later this week. I can have Daigen come over in the mean time though; I'm not sure how long I'll be."

Draco nodded. "Ok then. I'd like to show you something first." He took her hands and started leading her. "Close your eyes."

She pulled back a little with narrowed eyes. "Why? Where are you taking me?"

Draco frowned. "Do you trust me?"

Now she frowned. "Yes."

"Then what's the problem? I told you that I would never hurt you. I will never force you to do something against your will. It's a surprise for Daigen but I wanted to share it with you first."

"Paranoia." She stated and replaced her hands in his.

He knew it was her form of an apology and nodded before leading her. He had never pushed her when it came to certain topics; there was a deep untrust toward the male species that had yet to be totally healed. He understood this so never said anything further after her apology.

She had closed her eyes upon his request and so he slowed his pace to help her maneuver. He placed her in a doorway with his hands on her shoulders and said, "Ok."

She opened her eyes to see a large constructed tent built out of sheets and furniture. She turned to him with a most amused look. Draco grinned. "I had always wanted a fort to play in when I was little but my father told me 'Malfoy's only play in forts made of marble' and he had a large tree house made for me in the back yard made of marble. I was happy but this looks so much more fun. Roli built it with magic to support it."

Ginny turned to him and kissed his cheek. "You really are just a big kid, Draco. Its no wonder Daigen loves being with you."

"He does?" He asked, eyes inquiring.

Ginny laughed. "From what I understand, you're all he talks about."

Draco beamed.

Close to half and hour later, Ginny had gone and Daigen crawled out of the fire place covered in soot with a wide grin. He coughed once before scrambling to his feet. "Hi D." He chirped.

Draco laughed and waved his wand at him. A great breeze blew across Daigen, causing him to giggle madly, and polished all the soot from his clothing and skin. "Hey Little D."

They were nicknames that Daigen had come up with. He had been learning his alphabet and when he saw his name written on something, he pointed out that it was a D. Draco nodded and explained that his name was spelt with a D as well. Daigen thought this was the best thing in the world that each of their names began with the letter D. "I am a little D and you are a Big D." (He had not learned of uppercase and lowercase yet and so this made perfect sense to him.) And so the names stuck.

Daigen laughed more at his name. As Draco pulled off his cloak and went to hang it, Daigen ran after him and pulled it. "Wait. I made you something."

Draco stopped and turned the cloak so he could dig through the pockets on the inside. He pulled out a folded piece of parchment and unfolded it carefully. He held it up to him. It was clearly a picture of the two of them. The little figure was small with big circular green eyes and black hair sticking up all over the place. Above his head was a D. Next to that was quite a larger drawing with white hair, very neatly plastered to the sides of the head and big circular grey eyes. Above this head was a D but much bigger than the last.

Draco looked down at him with a smile.

"You like it?" Daigen asked quietly.

"Love it." Draco took it from him to examine it further. This must be what its like to have a son who loves you, he thought. "Come; let's put this in a frame and on a wall."

Daigen nodded with a large grin, tossing his cloak to the side forgotten. Draco led him into a side parlor and conjured a picture frame and hung the picture on the wall. They both stood back, Daigen imitating Draco's posture and examined the work.

"It's the finest picture in the whole house." Draco said.

Daigen gave a bow. "Thank you."

"Now, I have a surprise for you."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes." And he scooped the boy into his arms, hanging him over his shoulders. Daigen's arms wrapped around the part of Draco's back that he could reach, his fists balling into Draco's shirt as he squealed in delighted laughter.

When they got closer to the room Draco brought him around fast and he dropped into a cradle in his arms. He laughed harder, his arms flying around Draco's neck. Draco smiled. "Alright, close your eyes."

He complied. Just inside the doorway, Draco set him on his feet with a hand still covering his eyes. "Are you ready?" He asked in his ear.

Daigen nodded vigorously.

"You sure?"

"Yes, D, Yes!!"

Draco removed his hand.

"Oh, wow!" He exclaimed and started jumping up and down. "A fort!" Between more jumps, he turned and flung himself into Draco's arms, wrapping his around his neck in a tight hug.

It surprised Draco though he wasn't quite sure why. Thinking back on it, he had never received a hug from the child; he had held him on many occasions, held his hand when walking, picked him up to show him something or even wrestled with him at times.

Draco found himself with a smile as he carefully hugged the boy back. Daigen pulled away and back to the fort.

"Well," Draco said. "Let's go."

"You gonna play with me?" He asked in amazement.

"Of course."

He laughed and pulled Draco by the hand leading him into the fort.

Hours later they were lying on their backs in the fort talking of whatever would amuse the four year old. He had been four for four months now and had a lot to say about what felt different. His talk was interrupted when his stomach growled. It caused him to roll a little from laughing, as he explained that his 'belly not know it's rude to interrupt.'

Draco laughed and summoned Roli. He ordered food that could be eaten in the tent and drinks with a spill proof charm.

"Yes, sir." Roli had exclaimed. "Shall Roli take some to Miss Weasley too?"

"Is she here?" Draco asked.

"Yes, sir. In back den, reading. Said she peeked in but not want to disturb."

Draco smiled. "Yes, bring Gin some food; whatever she wants."

Roli nodded and disappeared.

"Mum's name is Ginny."

Draco nodded.

"Why you call her Gin?"

"Because Ginny sounds like she's three. Does your mother look three years old to you?"

Daigen thought about it. "No."

Draco nodded. "So I call her Gin or Ginevra."

"I call her mum." He smiled and held his head up high.

Draco chuckled as Roli reappeared and placed food all among them in the fort. Daigen clapped in excitement at being able to eat on the floor instead of at a table.

Once their food was eaten, and just about all the food was gone, they were again on their backs staring up at the canopy top that Draco had charmed to look like the night sky full of stars.

"It would be fun to sleep in here, don't you think?"

Daigen nodded. "Yes!"

"Would you like to?"

Daigen rolled over to look at him. "Mum not let me."

"I'll go ask your mother. Deal?"

Again Daigen nodded with a wide smile. It had come to pass that when Daigen was afraid of what his mother would say, Draco would get her answer for him and usually it was affirmation to whatever it was they wanted to do.

Draco crawled out of the fort and made his way through the long halls to the back den. He stopped in the doorway. Ginny sat reclined elegantly on a chaise with the fire lit beside her. Upon her just up to her waist was a fine throw, black in color. In her right hand held a book and her left dipped down every now and again to the plate of delicate finger foods Roli had no doubt brought her.

She had most likely changed into something less… revealing but just as beautiful in satin that shined in the fire's light. Her hair was half up, fastened just to the back of her head with a small strand falling to the left of her face.

"Had I not known any better, I'd think you have grown up in this environment."

Ginny smirked slightly before looking up to him. "You've rubbed off on me."

He strolled over to her and sat on the side of the chaise. Ginny rested the book in her lap and placed the remaining cracker topped with creamed cheese in his mouth. He smiled and when he was had swallowed his treat, he kissed her softly. "What're you reading?"

"Diaries of the Evil." Ginny said, stroking the binding with her soft hand.

Draco chuckled.

"Are you enjoying the fort?" She asked after a soft smile.

"You bet. I'm a little upset that I was never allowed one. I can't imagine how much fun I'd have had when I was Daigen's age."

"You're old enough now to have one in every room if you so choose."

"Yes. Wouldn't Daigen love that?"

Ginny shook her head. "I'm glad the two of you get along so well."

Draco nodded. "He hugged me today." He said proudly. "And drew me a picture."

She raised a brow. "Oh really? I bet you've been in heaven since."

Draco's smile softened. He placed a hand on hers. "I don't always know what to do when he's concerned. I think I held my breath when he hugged me. I didn't know what was happening. I think I understand why my mother loves children. Or perhaps it's just because he's yours."

Ginny squeezed his hand a little. She didn't frown or make a remark about Daigen not being a part of her life. She didn't look away or make an angry sound. Her eyes did flash but the soft smile stayed in place. It was a tribute to how successful he'd been in the past few months at getting the two of them more comfortable with each other. He took great pride in this.

"I've charmed the canopy of the fort to look like the night sky. Would you mind if Daigen spends the night?"

Ginny giggled a bit. "You're turning into a family man, Draco."

He kissed her nose. "Please?"

Ginny sighed and nodded once. He was beginning to think she couldn't say no to him. "He'll be thrilled. You should join us for a while, Lady Ginevra. I do believe it's a fort fit for a princess."

Ginny shook her head with a light laugh. "Go. I'll be here when you're ready for adult time."

Draco kissed her lips gently, letting them linger together a moment before running off. He returned to Daigen with a pile of blankets and pillows.

Draco wrapped Daigen in a blanket and laid a handful of oversized pillows around for a large softened bit of floor. Daigen curled up in the center and turned to Draco with a yawn. "Tell me a story?"

Draco reclined next to him. "About what?"

Daigen shrugged. "Don't care."

Draco frowned slightly and looked to the stars that were enchanted into the canopy. "Once upon a time-"

Daigen giggled. "Not like that, D. It goes like: 'in a land far away, where the dragons roam wild…'"

Draco looked to him with a smirk. "Would you like to tell the story, instead?"

Daigen shook his head with a smile. "I was helping. I think you forgot how it goes."

It was quite obvious that Daigen had a certain story in mind but Draco was at a loss for which one it might be. "I'm telling you a new story."

The boy nodded as his eyes got droopy. "What's the name?"

Draco thought a moment. "Prince of Dragons."

"It's a good name."

Draco nodded and looked around for a little help on his story. His eyes landed on the little boy. "Once upon a time," Draco began again. "In a land where the dragons roam wild," Daigen giggled. "There was this young prince. He didn't know he was a prince because no one told him. He was hidden from the world, hidden by those who were his family. They wanted to keep him safe from all the bad and evil dark wizards out there who played among the dragons. They were afraid that the boy would get mixed in with the bad people and so they kept him indoors all the time. They wouldn't teach him magic or teach him to read; they wouldn't allow him to play the magic games but would always tell him stories about how great magic was. Then one day, he fell out of the door when he was playing with a toy. The world was amazing to him; all the new things he saw and the new creatures. The boy wondered for a while and admired all the beauty that was out in the world, kept from him from the people who claimed to love him. He ran into something hard around the corner and when he got up, realized it was a baby dragon. The dragon was scared; having never ran into a person before. He didn't know what to say or how to act. He wasn't sure what was ok and what was not allowed. But slowly they became friends and now they play together all the time. The boy did not return home for fear that his family would keep him from his new best friend." Draco glanced down to find Daigen fast asleep. He gently ran a hand over his unruly hair and traced his finger lightly down the side of his cheek. "Now the dragon can't imagine his life without the boy." He whispered. "And the dragon is scared to death of this."

He covered the boy with a blanket, making sure he was warm and crawled out of the fort. He called Roli and instructed him to watch Daigen all night in case he needed something and was to be informed at once. Draco headed back to the den to find Ginny had fallen asleep as she reclined in the chaise.

The book she had been reading was again placed face down in her lap with her hands folded across it. Her head leaned to the side as she slept soundly. He stood in the doorway for a while to admire her. How far he'd come from thinking he was meant for bachelorhood till the day he died. But no, Ginny had changed that. He knew now that, although marriage may be no where in his future, he'd not willingly give up Ginny. Not Ginny or Daigen. Not without a fight.

He entered the room and gently took the book from her lap. The gentle movement was enough to wake her, though groggily. She smiled up at him and let him guide her to her feet. He led her to the stairs and she mumbled as she sleepily climbed them, "Where are you taking me?"

"To bed. You're tired."

She stiffened immediately and pulled from him. When he turned her eyes were narrowed in disgust. He exhaled slowly, trying to calm the frustration he felt. He understood her lack of trust, but he had never done a thing that she had not given him permission to do. "Gin, we just spoke of trust. There are more bedrooms in this house than you could count. I wasn't bringing you to mine. I've never once tried to pressure you into anything. Will you just trust me for once without thinking the worst?"

Ginny hung her head slightly and nodded. "Paranoia." She reached out and replaced her hands in his.

He smiled softly at her and shook his head as he led her upstairs. He brought her to the room across from his and sat her on the bed.

Ginny looked around and couldn't help the amused look, even as tired as she was. The room was maroon and gold with memorabilia and seals of Gryffindor House.

"Yes, I know. There's one for every House at Hogwarts, oddly enough." He said.

"Does that mean yours is silver and green?"

Draco grinned to her. "No. Black and gray suede actually."

Ginny gave a look of approval.

Draco moved back to the door. "I admit to the lack of female attire in my house since my mother left, but you're welcome to wear some trousers and a t shirt of mine to bed if you wish."

Ginny nodded. "Thank you."

He returned moments later and handed her the garments. He kissed her cheek before turning and leaving. Before heading to his own room for the night, Draco went back down to check on Daigen. He was curled into a ball with Roli curled next to his bed on the floor, both fast asleep.

Since his time in the house, Daigen had grown to really like the house elf. They'd constantly play together and Roli would continuously read to the boy. The sight made him smile. He remembered being a child in this very house and wanting to play with the house elves too. Only his father had refused it. He could hear his father's words echoing in his mind: "No Malfoy will ever lower themselves to playing with lowly creatures." It had upset him at first but eventually he had grown to accept it, though grudgingly.

* * *

Ginny had awoken slowly, her eyes fluttering open to the bright morning sun. She turned to her back and stretched slightly as her eyes landed on the canopy of the four-poster she was sleeping in. She sat up slowly as she tried to recognize her surroundings. With a small smile, she remembered where she was.

With a yawn, she turned in the bed and dangled her feet over the side. She was clad in green bed pants with a draw string and a Quidditch shirt that read 'Malfoy' across the back. Ginny smirked as she examined herself in the mirror where her refection stared back at her.

A slight shiver swept over her body and she realized she couldn't leave her room like this; she'd freeze before she found the trail to her boyfriend and her son. Ginny laughed under her breath. That was the first time she had ever referred to Daigen as her son, even in her own mind.

Ginny looked around for a moment. Why hadn't someone placed a map here for their guests so they wouldn't get lost? Or maybe that was the point.

"Roli?" Ginny called. It was worth a try even though everyone knows that the house elves only respond to the family they belong to.

To her surprise the house elf appeared in front of her and gave a bow. Ginny watched him for a moment.

"May Roli help Miss Weasley?" He asked in a squeaky voice.

"I'm surprised you came."

"Master Malfoy has given Roli instruction to help Miss Weasley and Young Weasley if called."

Ginny grinned. He was very thoughtful. "Is there a house coat I could wear downstairs?"

"Roli is sure Master Malfoy would not mind if Miss Weasley would like to wear his."

Ginny gave him a nod. "Thank you."

Roli was gone and back again before Ginny had so much as walked across the room. He extended his hands with the house coat folded neatly in. She reached out and took it from him and wrapped it around herself. It was quite a few sizes larger than her own and quite the different color.

She examined her attire in the mirror and let out a snort. She looked like her brothers had when she was growing up in clothing that was far too large for them. Except that these were finer fabric and richer colors.

She turned back to the house elf. "Do you know where Draco is?"

"North dining. May Roli show Miss Weasley the way?"

She nodded and then followed the small creature down the stairs and to the north dining room. She thanked him once more and stood in the doorway to admire the scene before her.

Draco was in a chair, leaned back reading the Daily Prophet with Daigen to his right, leaning back in the chair reading a book titled 'The Witch and the Warble.' He had his legs bent up with one on the chair and the other crossed over the top and bouncing slightly.

Draco lowered the paper slightly and looked down at Daigen. "So, how's the book?"

"Warble ate Witch's jam. Now she hexing him." He said with a mock thoughtful look.

"I see."

Daigen looked up at him as Draco turned back to the paper. Ginny backed further into the shadows to stay undetected.

"How the news?" He asked and climbed further up to peer into the newspaper.

"Glad you asked. Stocks hit an all time low of 6 points in one night. The Ministry is making a considerable amount of profit due to Luna Lovegood's latest invention. And the Cannons lost 720-180; a devastating, though completely expected defeat."

"I see." Daigen said.

Draco chuckled. "I have an idea. Let's make your mother breakfast in bed. It will make her smile."

"At me?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

Draco nodded.

Ginny decided now was a good time to come out before they started to bring breakfast to her. Daigen sat back in his chair quietly. Draco frowned a little but looked up to smile at Ginny. "Good morning, Gin. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, thank you. Yourself?"

"I always sleep well."

She smiled at his smirk.

Draco nudged Daigen a little. The boy looked up to him and then to his mother. "Morning, mum." He said sheepishly.

Ginny chuckled slightly. "Morning, Daigen." She picked up a piece of toast and buttered it lightly but not missing the grin that passed between the two boys.

"D teach me to read."

Ginny looked up to him with a brow raised. "He did?"

"Not yet though. He promised."

"That's good."

Again the boy smiled.

"How about you run off and take a bath. Roli can help you."

"Yes!" Daigen said and scrambled down from the chair. He raced out of the room calling to Roli as he went.

Ginny could just barely see when Roli appeared and Daigen flew by him. The elf took off in a run to catch up. When she turned her attention back to her toast, she felt lips land on her cheek. She smiled smugly to him.

"I could get used to waking up with you in my clothing."

"Yea?"

"Yea." He said into her ear as his arms snaked around her waist. He kissed her neck softly, trailing kissed around her ear and down as far as he could reach from behind her.

"I see you wake up a little… hungry."

"I was born that way, dear. It's just excessive when I wake up."

Ginny laughed lightly and turned to rest in his arms.

It was the perfect sight to the perfect family: the couple happily curled together while the child was off enjoying time with his friend.

It was a perfect scene; but the one watching outside did not think so.


	6. The Best Gift Ever

Out of Our Control  
Chapter 6: The Best Gift Ever

It had now come to pass that the wizarding world was fairly used to seeing Ginny and Draco together. It hadn't always been easy. At first people were stunned into silence. But after a few months, the silence turned to disbelieving gossip. And then it was snickers and crude comments. That is until Ginny Weasley lost her temper on Daphne Greengrass in the middle of Diagon Alley. It was such a wonderful surprise that he grinned the entire eighteen minutes that Ginny told her right where to go before storming off. From then on, they were left alone.

It was that same day, though much later, that the couple ran into Ginny's older brothers, Fred and George. Draco had taken Ginny to dinner right outside the Leaky Cauldron. It was a small, quaint place that Ginny had expressed interest in once. Since Draco took her out to dinner once a week, he brought her there.

It wasn't always about cost and stature, she had told him on more than one occasion. "Our dates don't always have to be expensive restaurants or extraordinary seats at a quidditch match. Just out and together for a walk along the pier would be fine with me." It had taken a lot to make himself do this. But it had made her happy and that was what was important. He'd also come to figure out that Ginny loved it when he was creative with their dates. She loved new things and new places so he loved to surprise her.

Anyways, Fred and George walked in, each holding pieces of rolled parchment, talking intently, when Fred spotted them. A silence befell the entire room. So much so that it captured Ginny and Draco's attention. There was a soundless glare-off between siblings for what seemed like hours. Then it was over.

George visibly sucked in a deep breath and headed over to the two of them. Ginny and Draco stood as Fred joined his twin.

"Evening, Ginny." He said coolly before looking to Draco. George's lip twitched a moment but when he spoke it was civil. "Malfoy."

Draco nodded to the two of them politely. It had been just over a year now that Ginny and Draco were together. Surely they'd have accepted it by now. The long silence had started to make him second guess this and the whole restaurant seemed to be holding their breath.

Then Fred smiled. He pulled Ginny into a bear hug. "It's been a long time little sister. How've you been?"

The four of them stayed out until one o'clock in the morning talking and laughing. Turns out the complete Weasley clan was still pretty cold toward Harry Potter. Mr. Weasley stayed out of the house when he'd come to visit Daigen. Ron was still fairly mute. One of the twins favorite stories was the day Ron broke his silence for an hour. He clobbered Harry but good. And right in front of Daigen too, all the while screaming at him and calling him every name he could think of. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were unable to get control of Ron and so called on the twins.

Draco rather enjoyed that story.

Shortly after that, the four of them had taken Daigen out to a quidditch game – his first. They sat in a high box in the front row. Draco bought him omnioculars. Daigen couldn't figure out how to make them work so he spent much of the game in Draco's lap. On several occasions did he catch Ginny glancing at them with a smile.

Draco had succeeded in bringing mother and son together. They weren't as close as some parent/child relationships and they weren't as warm to each other either. But they were comfortable and happy. Ginny referred to him as her son now and Daigen was rarely timid and stoic around his mother anymore.

On the other hand, Daigen's dislike of his father grew. Especially after the Ron blowout. And though the young boy didn't know, nor understand the happenings between the adults, Daigen knew that his father had done something terrible to his mother. And he knew that the Weasleys didn't much care for him anymore. All this made the boy's hostility toward his father strengthen. He'd mostly ignored Harry when he came to the Burrow to visit. Harry always brought him gifts of some sort. And to this day, there was a corner full of unopened and unused toys from Harry that Daigen never bothered to look at.

But Draco's biggest accomplishment was telling his father about him and Ginny. Lucius Malfoy was a scary man and although there was absolutely nothing he could do to him, Draco was incredibly nervous to tell him. He had considered doing it in public for the obvious reasons but no, that would be a cowards way out. So just before they'd been together for eighteen months, Draco invited Ginny and Daigen over for dinner on an evening that his parents would be in town.

"_Mother. Father." He'd said airily. "I've invited my girlfriend and her son for dinner. I'd like for you to meet them."_

_Narcissa had grinned and the excitement of being with a child again lit up her features._

_Lucius on the other hand was quiet and contemplating. His eyes were half lidded and his lips in a thin line. "Who is she, Draco?"_

"_You'll have to wait and see."_

"_Which means," Lucius drawled, "that I will not approve."_

_Draco bit his tongue. "Approve or not, father, she and I have been together for nearly a year and a half. And we're staying together." He was nervous. Terrified, really. But he'd not show it. And he'd not give up Ginny and Daigen. He glanced to his mother. She gave the slightest of nods and the smallest of smiles._

_Time moved very slowly then in anticipation of their arrival. Just before they did show, Draco turned to face his father once more. "Before you go passing judgment, the boy's father is exactly who you'll guess but under circumstances you wouldn't. It's not my place to say, but whatever your thoughts will be on the matter, you're wrong. The truth is on the far side of the spectrum."_

_Before Lucius could respond, the foyer fireplace lit up in green flames and a young voice called to him._

"_Excuse me." Draco said and quickly exited the dining room. He let out a heavy breath._

_Ginny and Daigen stood in the entry removing their cloaks. Roli took them both. Daigen ran into Draco's arms immediately._

"_Guess what?" Daigen said excitedly._

"_What?" Draco asked._

_Ginny was leaning against the mantle with a small smile._

"_Uncle Fred gave me a Colored Caramel. My hair turned green and my tongue orange."_

_Draco chuckled. "Oh, yea?"_

"_Yes." Daigen nodded vigorously. "Mum was very mad and hexed him with Jelly Legs." He giggled._

"_Serves him right." Ginny said trying to hide her smile. "Turning you colors right before we're ready to leave. Uncle Fred's lucky it was only Jelly Legs."_

"_Never cross your mother." Draco whispered in Daigen's ear._

_The boy nodded._

_Draco placed him on the floor and moved to give Ginny a kiss. She could see the troubled look in his eyes and gave him a sympathetic smile._

"_It's not too late to leave." Draco whispered. "We could run away together. Just the three of us."_

"_Now, Draco. That's not very Slytherin of you."_

"_You mean it's not very Gryffindor. Slytherin's do what they must to survive."_

_Ginny laughed. "Come on, Draco." And she laced her fingers with his._

_They headed to the dining room._

"_Best behavior, Daigen." Ginny said quietly before they entered._

_Daigen's hand reached up into Draco's other and squeezed lightly. "Yes, mum."_

_Draco looked down to the boy. He stood up straight with his head held high and walked with confidence. It made Draco feel so childish and ashamed that a four-year-old was braver than he._

_When they entered the room, Lucius and Narcissa were standing with their backs toward them and facing the fireplace. Draco felt his throat tighten and mouth dry. Then he inwardly scolded himself._

_I'm an adult, for Merlin's sake, he thought. So Draco stood up straighter, squared his shoulders and held his head up. Then he cleared his throat. "Father, mother. I'd like to introduce to you my girlfriend, Ginevra Weasley."_

_Both of this parents turned around. His mother had the tiniest trace of a smile and her eyes weren't nearly as lifeless as usual. His father on the other hand held quite the different expression. Draco could read the disgust and disappointment in his eyes. His scowl deepened and he held his head a little higher as if implying seniority. No, superiority. _

_Draco felt the horror in his throat like a golden snitch fluttering around violently. He chanced a glance to Ginny. She looked just as disgusted with him. Her eyes were two cold, dark orbs that dared him to talk down to her. She stood tall; proud. And her body temperature was sending cold waves of defiance at Lucius._

_It gave Draco far more confidence. He gently pulled Daigen around and squeezed the boy's hand. "And her son, Daigen Weasley."_

_Lucius' eyes fell to the child. Draco saw the recognition flash and then anger as he looked to his own son._

"_Draco," he said coldly. "Really?!"_

"_Yes." Said Daigen, his own dark green eyes narrowed in anger. "Really." He moved himself to the front of Draco and crossed his arms. "Draco loves us. Even if you don't even like us."_

"_I see he has no manners." Lucius said stiffly, referring to the boy as if he weren't there._

_And before anyone else could reply, Daigen said, "And you're rude."_

_Draco almost laughed. It was just too much to see his father being put in his place by a boy - a Weasley-Potter boy – not yet five-years-old._

"_Let's make our way to the table, yeah?"_

_From the corner of his eyes, he could see Ginny smiling softly to her son._

_Dinner was a quiet affair for the first half. Until Daigen had had enough of the silence. He huffed loudly until the attention was on him. Then he turned, satisfied to Draco._

"_I practiced today."_

_Draco smiled at him and set his fork down. "And?"_

"_I read nearly three pages before I needed help."_

"_Excellent!" Draco said and clapped him lightly on the shoulder._

_Daigen beemed._

"_You've taught him to read?" Narcissa asked Draco._

_Daigen answered gleefully. "Yes. D is learning me to read. And spell. I can write Daigen, mum, Draco, grandmum, grandfather, uncle and Roli."_

"_And?" Draco prompted._

_Daigen thought for a moment. Draco glanced to Narcissa to see the adoration on her face._

"_Weasley." Daigen continued. "Malfoy. Burrow…"_

"_Very good." Narcissa said._

_Daigen smiled widely._

"_What else has he taught you?"_

_Daigen loved this subject. Ginny had told Draco many times that he had loved talking about him. The Weasleys were never very happy when this happened._

"_D's teaching me about quidditch! Mum says I can't go flying until I'm five. In seven months."_

"_Six months." Draco corrected._

"_Yes. Six months. He brought me and mum to a match the other day. It was wonderful. How fast they go."_

_Narcissa smiled. "You'll be five in six months?"_

_Daigen nodded._

"_And what do you want for your birthday?"_

_Daigen shrugged. "I have everything."_

"_You do?" Lucius asked snidely. "Has my son been spoiling you?"_

_Daigen looked at him blankly for a time before turning back to Narcissa. "I have mum, D, Roli and everyone else. I have wizard chess and a snitch!"_

_Narcissi laughed lightly. "When Draco was little he threw a fit if he didn't have enough presents." _

_Daigen laughed loudly. "Really? I have lots of toys in the corner at home that I never play with. Never even opened."_

"_See how well he appreciates you, Draco." Lucius said dryly._

_Draco opened his mouth but Daigen beat him to words. "They're from my rotten father actually." He said with a glare._

_Ginny made to cough and covered her mouth with a napkin._

"_They're soiled." Daigen finished with a disgusted face, as if he'd tasted a sour lemon bean from Bearty Botts Every Flavor Beans._

"_And why is that?" Narcissa asked kindly._

_Draco could see this heading in a bad direction._

"_Because my father is not a good person." He answered with a growl._

_It was cute since Daigen was so small._

"_The Great Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, The-Boy-Who-Lived, not a good person?" Lucius said with a mock surprised tone. He turned his attention to his son. "Well done, my boy."_

"_It has nothing to do with Draco, Mr. Malfoy." Ginny said coldly, speaking for the first time._

"_So you do speak." Lucius said snotily._

"_I do." Ginny answered. "When there's somebody worth the effort. And so far I haven't heard one thing from your mouth that warrants a civilized reply."_

_Lucius' eyes were ablaze. "How dare you speak to me like that, you filthy blood-traitor. You and your little mudblood son-"_

_And then there were mashed potatoes in his hair. And seconds later mashed peas in his face._

_Draco was disoriented for a moment until he saw Daigen standing on his chair throwing his food at Lucius Malfoy. There went a glass of milk._

_Lucius stood and pulled out his wand while sputtering. "How dare you-"_

_Then his wand went flying because Ginny had disarmed him with her own._

"_Serves you right." Draco said. "You may see yourself out when you're through." Draco kissed his mother's cheek and walked Ginny and Daigen to another part of the house._

Draco chuckled as he remembered. He never said the visit went well.

His mother had come to visit on several occasions since then. She'd play with Daigen and chatted with Ginny. It was nice to see them get along. As far as he was concerned Ginny and Daigen were permanent figures in his life and his family would just have to deal. His mother accepted this. His father – well…not so much. Draco hadn't heard from him, or seen him, since.

And Daigen. The boy had courage. Never in his life had he seen anyone stand up to his father like the four-year-old did. It was amazing. The boy had been brilliant.

Draco was always surprised at how much he cared for Harry Potter's son. He had been right that night. Draco did love Daigen and Ginny. Draco loved Daigen as if he were his own son. He treated him as such too. He never knew that a child could be like this. It was never a chore or burden like his father always made it seem. There was little more he looked forward to than spending time with him and Ginny. He loved having them spend the night; Daigen would choose a different room every time to sleep in. He loved teaching him, taking him places, surprising him. It was the best feeling in the world to be rewarded by a hug from the little boy.

Now it was that little boy's fifth birthday. Tomorrow. Draco had asked Ginny what they normally did for him. She had shrugged. "No idea. I always sent money so they could buy him something. I doubt they ever left the Burrow."

"Why?" he'd asked.

"Because I'd basically forbidden it."

Draco didn't ask about that for a while. But he did. He couldn't help the curiosity.

Ginny had sighed. "He looked exactly like his father. He doesn't need the world bowing down to him or treating him differently. I didn't want him to grow up idolizing him like much of our world did his father. I wanted him to form his own opinion."

"He certainly did."

"Yes he did. Even with the Weasleys loving him like they did. I was always careful not to speak against Potter in his presence. I always spoke neutrally. And my family always praised him. But deep down, Daigen knew."

"He knew his father was the reason his mother didn't want him." Draco said quietly. "And so he hated his father for it."

Ginny had nodded. Then shrugged. They didn't speak about it again. Draco wondered if she was beginning to feel ashamed. The closer she became with Daigen, the more stoic these conversations became. They used to be filled with heated anger and hate. Now they were quieter and she usually ended with her head hung. Draco never commented.

So Draco had asked if he could do something for Daigen for his birthday.

"Whatever you want." She answered.

A few days later he asked what Daigen might like.

"Anything from you, Draco. He thinks you're the best person in the world."

Draco kissed her quite thoroughly just then.

"But like I said, anything. He hardly ever left the Burrow."

So Draco planned the day. Daigen would spend the night before and the whole of the next day they'd do wonderful things.

Draco was pacing in front of the fireplace waiting for Daigen. It was 5:38. They were eight minutes late. He hoped she wasn't running into trouble with the Weasleys. But what say did they have really? Daigen was _her_ son.

The fire roared and out crawled Daigen coughing lightly. He clambered to his feet pulling out a small bag. Then looked up to give Draco a grin.

Draco smiled. "You're late, little D."

"It is my father's fault. His and mum are in a row right now."

Draco's stomach clenched wildly and he glanced to the fireplace. "Is she alright? Do I need to go over there?" He looked to Daigen. "Does she know you're here?"

Daigen giggled. "Grandmum called Uncle Fred and Uncle George over. Uncle Fred snuck me by my father to the grate."

Moments later a disheveled looking Ginny walked out of the green flames. She held a scowl and her hands were refastening her hair.

Draco walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. "Everything alright?"

"Fine." She spat. "Potter wanted to see Daigen tomorrow for his birthday. So I let him borrow my locket." She glanced behind her to see Daigen digging through his night bag. "When he started to get more aggressive," she continued quietly, "mum called Fred and George. George had him pinned to a wall in a minute, with a little excessive force I think, and Fred took Daigen out."

"He didn't hurt you, did he? I'll kill him." Draco said, feeling the heat rise though his body.

Ginny gave him a smirk. "He wouldn't dare. Someone nearly beat him to oblivion just over a year ago for doing so."

Draco kissed her lips long and lovingly. "I hate that rat." He whispered as he pulled away.

Ginny nodded.

"I found it." Daigen hollered after dumping all the contents of his bag onto the marble floor.

"What is it?" Draco asked turning.

Daigen held up a box the size of his palm. "Wizards chess. Uncle Ron bought it for my birthday. He shrunk it to fit. Will you make it big? Can we play?"

He said all this very fast. Eyes wide with a huge grin. Draco laughed and pulled out his wand. "Of course, of course." He waved the wand and the game box grew several times its size.

Daigen was nearly jumping now. "We can play against mum. Please?!"

Ginny chuckled. "Alright with me."

Well into the night, the three played games and ate snakes Roli prepared. That night Daigen chose to sleep in the Slytherin room. Ginny slept in the Gryffindor room, per usual.

The next morning, Draco woke and prepared himself as his normal routine. When he was finished, he went to wake up Daigen.

The boy was already awake and dressed. He was sitting on the side of his bed swinging his feet.

"Happy Birthday, Little D." Draco said.

Daigen clapped gleefully. "Thanks!"

"Come on." Draco said holding out his hand. "Lot's to do."

Daigen jumped off the bed and ran to join Draco. They walked to the dining room to find Ginny eating some buttered toast and reading the newspaper.

Draco kissed her cheek on the way by. "Morning."

Ginny smiled. "Happy birthday, Daigen."

Daigen giggled with excitement. It was the first time she had ever been there on his birthday. "Thanks mum."

Draco and Daigen ate quickly and then the two were off. Daigen had always expressed interest in Draco's job. Constantly hinted around that he wanted to see it. So the first stop of the day was to MalCorp – Dartmouth. But they still did his morning routine.

They stopped at café Pickles for a scone and then sat on the bench in front of the London Eye. Then they headed to his office.

Daigen was thrilled. They spent the morning dropping in and out of departments so Daigen could have a tour. They sat in Draco's office for a few minutes so he could sort through messages.

There was a knock on the door and Jane Petersson, Draco's secretary, stepped in. "I've brought something for your boy." She said.

Draco gave a nod of approval so Jane handed the folded cloth to Daigen. Daigen unfolded it slowly until he found what it was. His face lit up.

"Thank you so much. Oh, wow!" He exclaimed as he pulled on the black robe with the MalCorp logo over the right breast and the intertwined M and C on the back in green and blue.

Jane had shrunk it down so it was just his size. Daigen was ecstatic.

By this time it was close to lunch. Draco was taking Daigen to the Wizard Play Park in wizarding London. Ginny would be meeting them there and Roli would be bringing food.

It was Daigen's first visit. He was excited to see all the moving slides and other kids his age.

Daigen had run off when Draco began to look around. Then he wished he hadn't. He had tried to turn so as not to be seen, but alas, it was too late.

"Malfoy."

Draco inwardly cringed and then turned to see his former housemate. Blaise Zabini stood three inches taller than himself with dark mocha skin, raven black hair and brilliant blue eyes. He might have been good looking in school – from what Pansy said, Draco was not one to judge – but considering the attention he received as he walked over now, he was _very_ good looking.

Blaise was very in shape, too. If Draco recalled correctly, Blaise was a quidditch coach and trained right along with his team. He sure looked it. And if memory served, Blaise had twin girls, which would explain his being at the Play Park. He'd married right out of school and his girls were either a few months older or younger than Daigen.

Draco gave him a wan smile. "Hello, Zabini."

"Didn't realize you had a child." Blaise said.

He knew damn well Draco did not. "You have two, right? What were their names again? Sun and Fog?"

"Starr and Hayze actually." He said cheerily. "Starr's right there." And he pointed to a rather cute child with the same skin tone, hair and eyes except her hair was in loose ringlets to her shoulders. "She gets the curls form her mother."

"Mmm…" Draco hummed as his eyes sought out Daigen. He was playing with a little boy on the skales. "And Hayze?"

"Home. She doesn't like the park."

"Too bad." Draco drawled.

"But really. Did you adopt? We were thinking about it. There really are so many orphans out there. Once the twins get just a bit older."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Let's not pretend, Zabini. You know just as well as I that I've never settled down long enough to have a five-year-old son."

"Accidents happen." Blaise said with a grin and a wink.

"Not with me, they don't."

"So you're really seeing the Weasley girl? Who's son is by Harry Potter?"

"She has a name and so does he."

"Yes." Blaise said. "What was it again? Jenny? Cindy?"

"Ginny." Came the distinctly feminine voice from behind them.

Both turned to see said woman. Her blood red hair was long and down to her elbows in straight sheets of silk. Her cool, calculating brown eyes were sizing him up, not checking him out, Draco was pleased to notice. Her beautifully drawn lips were frowning ever so slightly. She wore dark green robes, short sleeves, low cut and a slit up to her thigh. She was radiant; Blaise was drooling.

"And you are?" She asked bored.

"Blaise Zabini." He said with a charming smile as he held out his hand. "We went to school together."

"Hmm…" she shook his hand idly. "I don't recall."

Draco laughed. It was a blow to Blaise's self-esteem. He liked being remembered.

"Mum!" Daigen shouted.

All three adults looked to see the boy come running.

"Mum. Look what I got at D's work."

He spun around to show it off. Ginny smiled slightly. "Is Draco gonna put you to work now?"

He nodded vigorously. Then laughed. "I'm playing with that girl. See her?" he said pointing.

They looked. She waved shyly waiting for Daigen to return as she stood at the edge of the park.

Blaise and Starr joined them for lunch and the two children became fast friends. Actually, Blaise and Ginny did too. That kind of irked him.

They sent the remainder of the food home with Roli and Draco, Ginny and Daigen headed to Diagon Alley.

"Two stops here." Draco said as the two adults held Daigen's hands. "First to Gringotts. Then to pick up your present."

"Present?" Daigen asked with wide eyes.

"It is your birthday."

Daigen was positively beside himself with excitement. Daigen's favorite thing at the moment was reading. He has been getting quite good at it too. So as they walked, Daigen read the signs. He read _all_ the signs.

Then they stood in front of Gringotts.

"Woah." Daigen said as the giant white building towered over them. His eyes shown his impressments as they walked up to the first set of bronze doors flanked by two goblins wearing maroon. Above the doors was a golden sign which Daigen read. "Gringotts."

Beyond this, Daigen found the sign next to the silver doors. This of course he had to read. Drao lead the way in and up to the counter. He held out his little golden key and the goblin called another to escort them.

His name was Clawhide and he moved them along quite quickly out of the enormous marble entrance hall into the narrow, torch-lit stone passageway.

Clawhide urged them into a cart and they were off – fast. Daiged laughed the entire way to vault number three hundred and sixteen.

Draco deposited the bag he had been carrying in his robes and then they went on the roller coaster ride once more.

Draco lead the two to what was once Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor (Florean was never found after the war) but was now Parvati's Ice Cream Shoppe. He bought them each a sundae and excused himself.

When he arrived back, it was with a crate under his arm that was whining pathetically. Daigen had long since finished his ice cream and was sitting with wide excited eyes as Draco approached.

"Ready?" Draco asked.

"Yes!" Daigen almost screamed.

Draco set the crate on the table, reached inside and pulled out the tiniest little fur-ball Draco'd ever seen.

Daigen squealed gleefully. He knew just what it was. A crup. A baby crup. He launched himself into Draco's arms and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you." He chanted while bouncing but still keeping his hands around Draco's neck.

The three – four - headed home now with Daigen carrying his new crup – which he named Cassiopeia.

They arrived at Malfoy Manor and ate finger snacks for dinner. They played wizard chess and played with Cassiopeia. Daigen read to them one of his favorite books.

As they sat around the table eating dessert, Draco looked admiringly at the two most important people in his life quite fondly.

"I have one more gift for you, little D."

Daigen had been leisurely eating his birthday cake when he looked up wide eyed. "Really?" He whispered. "What else is there?"

Draco wasn't sure why he was whispering or why he looked a bit frightened. What could possibly be wrong? Only, Draco didn't ask. Instead Draco called Roli.

The house elf slowly came walking in. Draco and Daigen continued to watch each other though. Daigen was troubled by something. Draco could see it in his eyes. His green eyes were wide and questioning, fear laced around each pleasure he had been through today.

Draco knew Ginny was watching the two of them now. He could feel her eyes on him. And Roli stood there uncertainly, eyes frantically darting between the two boys. Then it hit Draco what might be wrong. When Draco was young and had had a particularly good day, he'd always been afraid that he'd either wake up and it would have all been a dream or in the next moment his father would do something to reverse the day being a good one. And usually one of the two things did in fact happen. His mother would make his entire day great and then his father would spring something on him that would destroy it all. Or he'd have simply awakened to find it had been a dream all along. So many times and so many disappointments.

But not for Daigen. Draco wouldn't allow it.

"Have you ever heard of a Wizard Bi-Possession?"

Daigen shook his head nervously.

Draco nodded once. "There's a lesson before your gift then. Listen up."

Daigen swallowed.

"Wizard means magical. Bi means two. Possession is something someone owns. So together these words mean two people own something together magically. Do you understand?"

Daigen nodded.

"So what I'm giving you, we share. We will both possess said gift equally except by one aspect: because I'm the adult, anything serious, dangerous or questionable must be cleared by me. Once you're seventeen, you will have complete possession. Deal?"

"Yes." Daigen whispered in a slightly trembling voice.

Draco nodded once. "Ok, Roli."

Roli moved forward to stand in front of Daigen looking straight at the young boy. There was a ridiculously large bow on his head and a tag hanging around his neck like jewelry. It read 'To: Little D Love: Big D Happy Birthday' and on the opposite side were the words reading 'Wizarding Bi-Possession' which contained the magical contract.

Daigen drew in a breath when he read the words. His eyes shot up to Draco's. "Roli?" He asked quietly.

Draco gave him a small smile and a nod for confirmation.

Daigen's eyes roamed Roli and slowly the uncertainty, fear, trouble – all of it – started to melt away in wide eyes. A smile steadily crept into his lips. Then he sprang from his chair into Draco's arms.

He clung tightly around Draco's neck, hugging him fiercely. Then he kissed Draco's cheek. "This is the best birthday ever." He said. "I love you, Draco."

Draco's eyes snapped open in surprise. Roli stood in front of him with a grin, clapping his boney hands. Ginny rested her chin on her palm with a content smile and a tear in her eye watching them. Draco hugged him tighter. "I love you too, Daigen."

It really had been the best birthday ever, Draco though. And it hadn't even been his own.


	7. Big D

Out of Our Control

Chapter 7: Big D

Something akin to affection is now, grudgingly, what Ginny is filled with. It wriggled around inside her, occasionally overwhelming her enough to make her smile. It was new and exciting and a bit scary. She'd replaced all those emotions with hate and anger long ago; she'd shut everything off like a faucet.

It was Draco's fault really, treating her like he did' making her feel like she had every right to feel and act as she had. And yet it was because of him that she didn't hat her son. She actually admitted she had one now. And he wasn't as horrible as she had made it seem.

In all of this her hate always grew for Harry Potter. Ginny wasn't completely sure why to be honest. Truth be told, she didn't concentrate on it long enough to try and figure out why. Since no one was pushing her to do so, Ginny didn't bother.

Still, this love – she hated that word, love, which seems an oxymoron – it had to some familiarity to it from when she was younger. It was different though. Draco drew out a passion, a fire in her that burned so hot it was a surprise he didn't melt under her touch at times. And he's been so good with her too. One year, ten months and three days. That's how long they'd been together. He's done so much for her: reunite with her family – sorta, the truth set Harry Potter right where he belonged and her son almost had an acceptable mother now. He'd been patient and kind and understanding with her all this time. She was still terrified of every little touch and that didn't bother him.

Sure, she'd relaxed around him some and she did trust him, but deep down she did flinch when he came up behind her and she did stiffen when had too much contact. Ginny was just good at covering this up.

She was scared. And she shouldn't be scared. Not of Draco – who'd only done absolutely everything he could to respect her and make her happy. It's not as if she didn't want to get over this trauma. Ginny really, really, did. But every time she'd start to wrap her mind around it, right before she'd get to accepting it, Ginny would have a small panic attack.

Ginny looked at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't look twenty-three. But she was. Her cold expression and thin, white, ghostly features made her look like a ten-year-old; a mad ten-year-old. Her brown eyes were so dark they almost looked black and her long red hair looked like crimson blooded in silky sheets to her elbows. She was stick figure thin, only with hips (thanks to child birth), and her ethereal white skin was splattered with freckles so small they were like grains of sand.

Draco loved this. All of it. Everything she'd just thought about in the last ten minutes he loved. Draco loved all of this about _her_, Ginny Weasley. But he didn't just love the things about her, he loved _her_. Yes, he'd said so. Many times in fact.

Ginny thought – no she was sure she loved him too. He was definitely her favorite person followed closely by Daigen. Yes, she said Daigen. It made her want to laugh out loud. And she had when she'd first thought it. Her two favorite people in the whole of the world were two she'd hated from the first second she'd met them. Oh, how things had changed.

Ginny waited on her couch now instead of critiquing her appearance any further. It wasn't really time yet for them to arrive. And although Ginny prided herself on patience, she was feeling quite anxious. Tonight was one of those Weasley dinners. Except tonight Bloody Potter would be attending. Why? It was his birthday.

"He's made progress." Her mum had said, albeit sadly.

There's another thing Ginny didn't do: try to understand her family's actions, their tones or expressions. A lot of times they'd sound cheery but look completely miserable.

So she found herself staring out the window waiting for Draco to arrive with Daigen. He'd met Blaise and Starr and they'd had a play date – and also a fit when Ginny called it that. Ginny giggled at the memory.

Seconds later there was a knock at the door and Ginny heard Daigen and Starr chatting happily. Ginny got up and let them in and was greeted with a large bouquet of flowers from Daigen. He looked up to his mother with a huge smile and held them out to her.

Ginny didn't try to fight the smile that arose. "What are these for?" she asked while accepting them.

"Just because." He said charmingly.

"Thank you." She said ruffling her hand through his hair in affection.

Daigen beamed and let Starr into the flat and to the dining room table where his chess game was still sitting.

Blaise and Draco followed Ginny silently into the kitchen. They stood by the doorway quietly watching her as she placed the flowers in a vase full of water. There was something planned between them, she could tell.

"How was the play date?" Ginny asked innocently, a smile hid by her back still being toward them.

They both immediately guffawed. "We do not date." Blaise huffed.

"Gin, really. Must you call it that?"

"It makes us sound so feminine." Blaise complained.

Ginny turned to see a flushed Draco and a reddened Blaise and they'd instantly put some space between them.

Ginny laughed. "Men."

Draco gave her a small smirk.

Blaise grinned. "Speaking of med. Seems Draco is spending quite a bit of time with your son."

Ginny raised a brow waiting for his point.

"His charm and style is rubbing off. He's now engaged to my daughter at barely five-years-old."

Draco chuckled.

"Oh really?" Ginny asked curious.

"We'd stopped at MalCorp so Draco could pick up some paper work. Next door is a muggle candy shop that the kids wanted to go in. there are machines that you put – what are they? Porkers?" he looked to Draco.

"Quarters." He answered.

"Yes, quarters." Blaise said looking back to Ginny. "He'd been aiming for a small ball but seven quarters later he had almost everything but. He gave up and started opening all the little covers to the whole line of machines when he found a ring in one. He'd examined it and walked right over to Starr and put it on the correct finger." He laughed. "Smart kid. But when she asked what it was for he said, quite confidently in a way I've heard Draco talk several times, 'Now all the other boys will know you're mine.'"

Ginny chuckled. "And Starr said?"

"She almost kissed him." Draco laughed.

At quarter to eight, Ginny, Daigen and Draco headed down through London, to a grand restaurant named The Knightsbridge Lounge. It was a muggle restaurant but had one of the better menus.

Draco hugged Ginny and gave her a lingering kiss. "I'll be back in half an hour, forty-five minutes at the most. Pansy doesn't live that far from here."

"I'll be fine, Draco. I can handle the Great Harry Potter." She said with a smirk.

Daigen's bright green eyes flashed up to his mother. His one hand was being held by Draco and then he glared into the restaurant.

Draco grinned. "Oh I have no doubt. I'd still like to be here for… emotional support."

Ginny laughed quietly and kissed him. "You're the best."

"Yes, well." He drawled, attempting to hide his smile. "Don't tell my ego."

Ginny held out her hand to Daigen and the boy changed adults. They watched Draco walk away before entering the restaurant.

It was a fairly elegant place. Ginny had been there twice before: once for a company party and another on a date with Draco. Most of everybody was already there. Mr. Weasley was the head of the table with Mrs. Weasley to his right. There three empty chairs followed by Hermione, then Harry. At the other end was Fleur and to her right Bill, their daughter Victoire, and empty chair, Ron and two more empty chairs. Ginny and Daigen took these. Daigen loved to sit next to Ron who used to tell him great stories about Quidditch.

Harry eyes them as they walked in. Hermione was the only one really willing to talk to him. A few moments later the remaining four of the Weasley party entered. Fred and George with their girlfriends Padma and Pavarti. Yes, everyone thought it was strange that the twins found another set of twins to date.

The dinner went on as usual but with a cold air among them. Fred and George entertained Victoire quite thoroughly, causing huge gales of laughter to break conversation every now and then. Padma and Pavarti chatted with Ginny and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Ron talked quietly to Daigen and Hermione and Fleur were talking with attempts to include Harry.

Meals with fourteen people always took a while, especially in a muggle restaurant. Today it was ok though. With Potter at the other end of the table, it was as if he wasn't there. Ginny quite enjoyed herself. She'd never admit it, not even to herself, but she had missed them. Her family.

Ginny was speaking to Pavarti across the table when she glanced at Daigen. He was kneeling in his chair, eyes locked on something across the room.

"What is it?" Ginny asked him.

Daigen looked to her and gave a small smile. "D's here." He whispered.

Ginny looked over to find Draco and Pansy dining a ways away. She looked back to her son who watched longingly.

After a few moments he asked, eyes still locked on Draco, "Can I go say hi, mum?"

"OK." She smiled.

Daigen climbed down from the chair.

"Be polite." Ginny said as he rounded the table.

He walked slowly. Ginny hadn't noticed before but Daigen was wearing his MalCorp robes. The fire light hit the green and blue MC on his back just right. It made her smile further.

Daigen stopped just off to the side of the table. Pansy caught sight of him first. She smiled politely. The Draco turned. When his eyes landed on him he gave a full out smile and pushed his chair back so Daigen could climb onto his lap.

Ginny grinned approvingly. Daigen reached across the table to shake Pansy's hand. It was cute.

Ginny went back to the dinner. No one said anything although everyone's eyes flickered to Daigen and Draco periodically. Harry looked livid but didn't say a word.

A while later, Draco appeared at the table with a chatting Daigen in his arms. Draco whispered something in his ear and Daigen nodded with a smile. Draco set him down and Daigen returned to his seat. Draco made eyes with Ginny and then turned to walk away. Daigen pulled frantically on sleeve. "Mum." He said panicked. "I forgot to hug D."

Ginny chuckled. "Then go."

Daigen climbed down again and ran to Draco. When he'd gathered his attention, Daigen beckoned him down to his level and launched into his arms.

There were many 'awes' from the Weasley crew and Victoire clapping.

"That's it!" Harry stormed to his feet surprising everyone. "He is not Daigen's father. It's not a wonder I can't bond with my son if I'm not allowed to have time with him, but Malfoy can?

All eyes went to Ginny. Daigen pulled out of Draco's arms and Draco stands. Pansy positioned herself close by too; hand lightly on her wand under her robes.

"Alright." Ginny said after a minute. "I suppose he's old enough to make his own decisions on who he'd like to spend time with."

At this, Harry marched over and grabbed Daigen's hand and pulled him away from Draco. Draco's fists clenched, his mouth drawn into a tight line and his eyes spitting venom.

Harry began to drag a fighting boy toward the door.

"I said," Ginny began, causing Harry to stop and turn. "He's old enough to make his own decisions on who he'd like to spend time with. That means you may ask him."

"Fine." Harry said and looked down to Daigen. "Would you like to come with me for the night?"

Daigen looked back to Draco.

Draco tried to give the boy a smile, though it was very strained. "Your choice."

Daigen looked to his mother who repeated the same words, only with a calmer demeanor.

But Daigen puckered his face and pulled his arm back. "No." he growled.

"Don't be ridiculous." Harry said reaching for his hand again. Daigen pulled away. "I'm your father. Of course you want to spend time with me."

"I don't." Daigen said with narrowed eyes as he took a step back. "I want to go with Mum and D."

Ginny could see Harry's anger rising. "You're only five. And I say we spend time together." And he grabbed Daigen's hand again.

Draco had reached for his wand. Many of the Weasleys had stood. Ginny recognized immediately the Weasley temper flair in Daigen as he pulled away harshly.

"I hate you!" He yelled to Harry. "I hate you! Everything is your fault. I don't need a father. I got mum and D and grand mum and grandfather and all my uncles. I don't need you! I hate you!"

To this, Harry continued his yelling back at Daigen. Draco pulled the boy away and behind him, his chest rising and falling with rage.

Ginny stands and raises her voice above his. "I swear I will curse you in front of all these muggles if you don't shut your mouth, Harry Potter."

Everyone was silent.

"Serves you right." Ron said darkly, hands in pockets.

There was a quiet that fell over the entire restaurant.

"This isn't right." Harry breathed hoarsely. "Whatever you've all been telling him… I'm his father… I have a right…"

Ginny pulled out the enchanted locket and tossed it at him. "Have a look, Potter. Even before everyone else knew, he didn't much care for you."

"We've never spoken against you, Harry." Mrs. Weasley. "I'm hurt that you'd even think that."

Harry watched all the saved holographs. From the time Daigen was an infant, he'd hated to be in Harry's company, never mind his arms. And it wasn't all that long ago that Ginny would have nothing to do with Daigen. Harry looked up.

"You ignored him for almost four years." He said in a whisper. "I was there almost every day of his life. Why does he love you and hate me?"

"Children are smart." Bill said. "They don't understand the issues but their intuition tells them when something's not right. He knew you were lying about his mother from the beginning. Even when we didn't. He blames you for his mother's absence."

"As he's got every right to." George interjected.

"It was your fault. All of it." Fred said.

"And now that he knows what he was missing, he's not willing to forgive. At least not yet." Bill said.

"I do believe it's time we make a change in lifestyle." Ginny said calmly. "Daigen and I will be getting our own place.

Daigen peeked around Draco to his mother with wide eyes.

"I will be by tomorrow, Mum, for his things." Then she turned to Harry. "You may forward and further contact with Daigen to Malfoy Manor. Draco will see that we receive your letters. It will be on Daigen's circumstances for your visitations."

Ginny rounded and took Daigen's hand and headed for the door. Draco dropped a galleon and three knuts onto their table to cover Ginny and Daigen and four sickles and eighteen knuts onto the table he and Pansy shared before following them out, Pansy on his arm glaring back at Harry.

It had been a good dinner, Ginny decided as the four of them walked down the street.


	8. The Manor

Out of Our Control

Chapter 8: The Manor

Draco rather enjoyed being a family man. Because that's what he'd become, according to Blaise. Draco had scoffed at him but after watching the way he treated his girls and then thinking back on the way he treated Ginny's son, well… perhaps Blaise was right. After all, it wasn't exactly something to be ashamed of. So he liked his family. Even if it wasn't really his family at all. They didn't really live together. Ginny and Daigen had their own place, just bordering Essex and Kent on the water. Draco had helped them find it.

It was a nice house with a decent yard for Cassiopeia to run around in. There were three bedrooms, one spare for a guest room. It was quiet and the water was close enough to walk to and have picnics on. The best part was the field that was a few minutes' walk from the house; Daigen and Draco would spend many hours there flying brooms.

"You'll be one of the best flyers at Hogwarts when you start." Draco had said to him. "You'll have the best broom and will positively make the quidditch team."

Daigen had giggled madly at this. He loved the idea of being able to play quidditch, just like his mother and Draco had. But he didn't want to be seeker like them; or a beater like his twin uncles. No, he wanted to be a chaser. So that's what Draco taught him to be.

As often as possible, the twins would come over, sometimes bringing their girlfriends, and the four of them (Draco, Daigen, George and Fred) would play quidditch in the field. Sometimes they could convince Blaise to bring Starr over (by convince, he means barely hint) and the group would be joined by the two. Only once had they been able to get Ron to come and play, which meant Ginny had to play too so the teams would be even.

Daigen loved this time the most. Ron had spent years telling Daigen stories of quidditch and so for him to play with Daigen was a huge treat. But it only happened once. And he was a lot quieter than Draco remembered. Even his brothers couldn't get him riled up.

"I miss the old Ron." Daigen had said after he left.

Everyone had nodded in agreement, including Draco. At least the old Ron had been more interesting to jibe into an argument.

Ginny had then decided to socialize Daigen some. What this meant, was finding more people his age. He was constantly surrounded with adults and adult type issues. It would be nice to find him with others that he could relate to. Much to Draco's dismay, Ginny had befriended Loony Luna once more, who had twin boys Daigen's age, Locran and Lysander. That brought the group of six-year-olds up to four now, including Starr. Hayze still wanted no part in being with any of them; she'd had no interest in leaving her house.

It was an unconventional family, if he did say so himself. But, on the brighter side, more often than not he was staying over there or the two of them would be at the manor.

Then there was the matter of Harry Potter. He'd tried on several occasions to show up at Malfoy Manor and demand to see his son. Fortunately none of the times this happened, Daigen had been there. Ginny was once and had hexed him into a frog. Draco wasn't exactly sure how he recovered to this day. He'd also sent letters about every day since Ginny had taken Daigen away from the Burrow. Daigen had started to read a few of them, but after a while he just threw them in a drawer in Draco's den. There were now three drawers in his desk that was devoted to Harry Potter letters. All but seven were unopened.

Now that Daigen was six, he'd decided that he was old enough to have friends spend the night. Ginny hadn't liked this, so naturally she allowed it on one condition: these sleepovers needed to take place at the manor. To this, Draco was happy to oblige. (Another reason Blaise found it sufficient to call him a family man. And then Draco had demanded that he help chaperone. Blaise quieted down on the family man remarks.)

Daigen sent out letters to Starr and Hayze – though Hayze would not come – Victoire, Lysander, Locran and Percy's older daughter, Molly. To Ginny's utter surprise, Molly did in fact attend.

"Family is important." Percy had remarked upon entering out of the floo with his daughter.

Ginny had nodded then and accepted the hug she received from him before he left. The three adults eyed each other oddly for a time before returning to the group of now six six-year-olds. Then Ginny waved to her son and kissed Draco on the cheek. "Enjoy your evening boys." And she apparated away.

But Draco and Blaise had enjoyed themselves quite a bit actually. They played hide and seek throughout the manor's first floor. Then they'd played Treasure Hunt and following this they decorated cookies and then ate them. Before bed, they told stories such as fairy tales. Daigen preferred the muggle stories of the Brothers' Grimm out of the book _Grimm's Fairy Tales_ and took out his leather bound book and read them the story of The Almond Tree. This gave Locran a nightmare of him being eaten by his family.*

The next morning, Roli had made them a phenomenal breakfast filled with every item one could possibly wish for. They spent the rest of the morning outside playing whatever could come to mind and chasing around Cassiopeia. It became a monthly occurrence, these sleepovers, in which all the kids looked forward to. Actually, Blaise and Draco did as well.

Draco's mother had taken a great liking to Ginny. The two would plans days together where they'd go shopping, eat or perhaps to a performance. Once, they'd even invited Molly along. Ginny said it hadn't been a bad day really, but maybe she'd just spend one on one time with them from now on. She'd not elaborate further, no matter how persuasive Draco became.

Draco's father was still decisively cold told Draco and Ginny and her son. Eventually he'll get over it, Narcissa had said. Draco didn't lose sleep over it.

Ginny still attended monthly dinners with her family, which Percy now attended with his wife, Audrey and their two children, Molly and Lucy. Daigen enjoyed this time but constantly begged for Draco to attend them as well. Both adults had decided that it just wasn't time for that yet. Though some of her brothers were accepting of the couple, it was still not a favored topic nor were any of them harboring feelings of love towards him.

Harry Potter was not allowed to attend any longer.

One of Ginny's favorite things to do, oddly enough, was have dinner with the Zabini's. Draco found this strange because she never held any interest in his wife before. They'd met on several occasions and Ginny had barely given her a glance. She preferred to talk to Blaise than his wife. But somewhere along the way, she'd decided that it would be ok to befriend Mandy Zabini.

They preferred to eat out at one of the nice wizarding restaurants. Sometimes they'd cook at one of their houses but usually they preferred to eat out. The seven would sit around a cozy round table and talk of nothing in particular.

Today was one of those days. It was during a particularly riveting conversation of Blaise's quidditch team when they were hushed to listen to the three children talk.

"I don't know why you don't want to come over." Daigen was saying to Hayze. "Everyone has so much fun."

Starr nodded. "Hayze doesn't like people."

"Yes I do." Hayze said with a glare. "I like you and Daigen."

"I'm your sister. You have to like me." Starr said.

"Everyone likes me." Daigen said with a smirk.

Starr giggled. Hayze rolled her eyes.

"Is it true, then?" Hayze asked. "That Harry Potter is your father?"

The adults held their breath.

"HAYZE!" Starr said and hit her behind Daigen since he was sitting between them.

"What? I was just asking."

Both little girls looked to Daigen. Daigen's face was contorted in disgust. "Yes." He spat like it was poison. "But I don't ever talk to him or see him."

"Why?" Hayze asked.

"Hayze!!" Starr whined. "He doesn't like to talk about him."

"What? I was just asking. Besides, everyone loves Harry Potter. He saved all our lives from the Dark Lord."

Daigen frowned. He'd heard the stories from everyone, including his own father and his uncle Ron before…before he met Draco and his life took a drastic turn into happiness. But if his father was so great and such a hero, why would his father hurt his mother?

"Not everyone is always what they seem." He said.

"You sound like an adult." Hayze said. "You could just give me a real answer, D."

Daigen looked to her annoyed. "That is my real answer. He might seem like the greatest thing since brooms but he's really not." He turned away from Hayze and looked to Starr.

Starr smiled brightly and handed him a roll.

Daigen fought the urge to smile. It was always hard when it came to Starr. According to the adults, he was infatuated. So he smiled and took the roll. The conversation concerning Harry Potter ended.

Draco and Ginny had sat down with Daigen that night and told him it was ok to want to spend time with his father. No one would begrudge him.

"He's not a hero." Daigen said. "I don't need a father."

"Everyone needs a father and a mother." Ginny then told him.

"Not everyone. You didn't have grandmum and grandfather for four years, mum. Besides, I had him for four years, so maybe four years after having you, I'll want to speak to him."

Later that week, Ginny came over for dinner and they discussed how to handle Daigen's lingering grudge against his father. In only five years he'd be heading to Hogwarts where the questions would be getting more frequent and more personal.

"Should I tell him that I forgive him for what he did to me? Would that help at all?" Ginny asked.

"Would he believe you?" Draco asked.

Ginny thought about it a moment. "I don't think I'm that good of an actor. I could pull it off when Potter and I aren't anywhere near each other, but not if we were in the same room."

"Then that probably wouldn't work."

Ginny nodded. "Should we make him spend time with him?"

Draco shook his head. "No, he'd only resent him further. It really does have to be on his own terms, I think."

Ginny sighed. "I have no ideas. I'd prefer it if he had nothing to do with him, truth be told."

Draco nodded in agreement. He did too, although his say really didn't matter and held no stamina in these conversations. He had no legal or blood right to the boy. That didn't mean he didn't love him like he was his own son though.

The discussion ended there because they both drew blanks. It wasn't an easy situation to deal with. How do you convince your son not to hate his father when his own mother hated him?

When dinner ended, the couple found themselves in the study in front of the roaring fire in the giant grate there. He held her close as they slowly swayed from side to side. It was one of their quiet nights dancing, just enjoying the other's company and feel against one's body.

Draco loved her natural scent. It was so earthly and intoxicating. She was his every dream, he realized. It almost made him laugh at the thought. Imagine being told seven years ago that Ginny Weasley would hold his heart so completely and that her boy, son to the Great Harry Potter, would be the love of his life. It was unbelievable how the future had changed him so thoroughly.

When they'd spent an hour or so on their feet, they moved to the couch. He held her snugly in his arms, his left hand running up and down the soft skin of her right arm. She sighed contently. That's when he sprang his question.

"I think it's time we take the next step in our relationship." He said. He felt her stiffen in his embrace. Draco smirked. "I'm serious. It's been over two years now and I think it's time we further this relationship."

"What do you want?" She asked her voice cold and calculating.

"I've fallen in love with you and though I realized it months ago I was in denial and refused to admit it. Needless to say, I failed. You're like a damned drug, Gin; so addicting I couldn't give you up even if I wanted to. Therefore, Ginevra, I want you and Daigen to move in with me. You can have your own room if you like. Hell, you can have three. Merlin knows the Manor is big enough. But I do believe it's time to move forward instead of standing still."

She had turned her head to face him and a smile was tugging at the corners of her lips.

"You enjoy playing off my insecurities." She said bemused.

"No." He countered with a grin. "I play of your absurdities."

He didn't have to see her smile to know she was happy and relieved; he could see the contentment in her eyes as she stared back into his.

"You need to ask Daigen first."

"Where is he?"

"My mothers."

He kissed her cheek with a grin and disapparted.

He knocked on the door of the Burrow. He'd only been there once before to pick Daigen up and that was through the floo. But he'd been expected then. This time he was not. Therefore, the door was the appropriate entrance.

It was Ron who answered. He stared at him a moment before moving aside to allow him entrance.

"Draco." Mrs. Weasley said, surprised. "I wasn't expecting you. I thought Daigen would be spending the night."

"He is, Mrs. Weasley, if you still want him."

"Oh, of course." She said.

"I only wished to have a word with him. I won't keep him long."

She nodded and called to him.

Daigen came around the corner with a wizard comic in his hand. He spotted Draco right away.

"D!" He hollered and launched himself into Draco's arms. Draco could predict his movements well enough. He could call when Daigen would jump into his arms or just collide and act accordingly to pick him up.

Today was a collide. Draco swooped down before the collision and pulled him into his arms, Daigen's wound tightly around his neck.

When the embrace was done, Daigen pulled back but did not make the motion to get down. "Are you taking me home?"

"Not yet." Draco said. "I wanted to speak to you about something. Would you mind taking a walk?"

Daigen nodded and let go so to be set on the floor. He tied his trainers to his feet and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders before turning back to Draco.

Draco took his hand and nodded to Mrs. Weasley.

They walked around the house to the back yard and continued down a ways.

"I was talking to your mother a few minutes ago." Draco began. "And we were discussing our future together."

Daigen didn't say anything.

"I love your mother very much. Did you know that?"

Daigen nodded.

"I love you too, Little D. But you did know that, right?"

Daigen looked up to him with a grin. "Yes."

"I really like to spend time with the two of you. They're my favorite times in the whole world."

"Mine too." Daigen said.

"You know when my saddest are?"

Daigen shook his head.

Draco squeezed his hand slightly. "When you two aren't with me. When you're at your own home and I'm at mine."

Daigen nodded and then smiled up to him.

"So, I thought to fix this, we should live together. What do you think?"

Daigen's eyes got wide. "Really?"

Draco nodded. "I'd like for you and your mother to come live with me at the Manor."

His grin got wide with excitement. "You do?"

Draco grinned. "If you want to."

"I do!" He said and started jumping up and down. "I do. I do. I do."

Draco smiled down to him. "Great. I'll have your room set up so when you come home tomorrow, it will be already for you."

Draco could see the excitement shoot through Daigen and he thought the boy would scream. Instead he just continued to jump around. Then he turned and called out, "Roli!"

The house elf immediately appeared in front of him. "I'm moving in to the Manor. Me and mum are going to live with you and D."

The elf grinned and danced along happily with Daigen as he grabbed the creatures hands and they jumped in circles together. Draco laughed.

*The story of The Almond Tree for those of you who don't know, is about a boy whose step-mother had killed her husband's first child and scared to be blamed, she devised a plan so the little girl, who she bore to her husband, would be convinced that she had killed her brother. The step-mother had boiled the boy's body and fed it to her husband, him none the wiser. The little girl, crying, then took the bones, wrapped in a handkerchief and set them under the Almond tree outside. The bones turned into a beautiful, little bird who, everywhere he traveled, continually sang,

"It was my mother who murdered me;

It was my father who ate of me;

It was my sister Marjory

Who all my bones in pieces found;

Then in a handkerchief she bound,

And laid them under the almond tree.

Kywitt, kywitt, kywitt, I cry,

Oh what a beautiful bird am I!"

Well, needless to say that it has a happy ending in which the step mother get's her punishment and the rest live happily ever after. I won't go into detail about the rest of it though.


End file.
